The Fox Child
by YuukiCrossMaster
Summary: A 4-year-old girl falls victim to child abuse. As she tries to escape her father, she falls into a portal, sending her into the arms of the Urameshi crew! Can they help her get back home, or will something stop them from doing so? Why does Kurama feel a connection towards this girl? Who is she? Maybe Hiei/OC MUCH later in chapters. Set after the Dark Tournament. Rating change to T
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My name is Yuuki! I wrote this story a while back and never had time to finish it. I was reading through it and though I would try it one more time! Tell me whatcha think. If you have read my previous one, I rewrote the story and tried to fix grammar mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Hitori.**

* * *

Rain battered at the window, threatening to break the glass. Thunder boomed threw the air and lightning brightened the dark sky. A whimpering sound came from within the silent house in the country. In a small room with stuffed animals everywhere, a girl with shoulder length black hair, cowered in the corner of her bed, covering her face to hide form the dreadful storm as tears ran down her cream, pale cheeks.

She wore a white, long t-shirt with bunnies decorating it, and red P.J. pants with bunnies also. She had her legs pulled up to her chest, making herself into a small little ball, staying as far from the window as possible.

The girl was home alone, about 4 or 5, and she was terrified of storm. The girl had no one to comfort her through the sounds, as her mother had passed when she was two, and her father was out of the house. He was probably at the local bar, getting drunk again.

Her father was the known drunk of the town. What they didn't know was that he used his anger and drunken state to beat his daughter. The rage from losing his wife was just something he could not stand.

As the little girl sat in her own silence, the storm threatening to become harder, she wished. She wished for change and safety, to be away from this storm and away from the hurt that crossed her body every night. Her tears kept falling, her body numb from the terror that shook her.

The thunder made the small girl jump up from her spot as it made a crashing sound against the sky and also shook the house. Taking a small stuffed fox with her, she descended from the bed. Her tiny feet led her to the window, stepping onto a small stool to look out. The rain made the ground muddy and soggy. It looked to be a never ending storm.

Looking closer outside, and wiping her tears away, she saw something coming from the tattered barn outside, a blue glow appearing through the cracks. Though the storm gave her fright, she was still a curious young thing. Stepping off the stool, she headed to the door, and opened it. The hall was silent and dark, but she managed to navigate through the dark hall and down the stairs. The lamb in the living room was still on, making her able to see the front door. Putting on her little black boots and red raincoat and hat, she opened the front door.

Standing in the doorway, she watched as the rain soaked the wooden porch before stepping out, clutching her stuffed fox close to her. Closing the door behind her she stumbled through the sticky mud, holding her hat close to her face. The rain was like needles. It was hard and cold.

Stepping up to the barn doors, her little hand reached for the handle. She used all her strength to slide the door open and hurried inside. The sound of the rain echoed through the barn. Looking around, she spotted the glow she had seen from her windows. Light blue eyes widened as she stared at a wide hole, floating over the ground. The hole glowed purple and blue, electricity moving around inside of it. It was scary looking, but she really wanted to touch it. Knowing it could be dangerous, and knowing it could probably hurt her, she did the one thing you should do in a situation like this – she walked closer. She wanted to know what this strange thing was.

As she was about to touch the inside of the glowing object she jumped and pulled her hand back. It was not from the lightning that terrorized her before, but from the car door she feared more.

Hurrying towards the barn door, she looked out.

"Hitori! Hitori!" A tall man with dark brown hair called, stumbling outside the house. He must have noticed she was gone. Making a small yelping sound she starred at the man in horror, backing up from the entrance of the barn. She wanted to hide from the man calling her name, but to her misfortune he had already saw her. The glow had made her outline easy to see.

Running into the barn, she moved behind some empty barrels, ducking down. She wanted to become as small as she could. Hitori envied small animals and bugs, they could go anywhere. Turning around, she noticed that the big blue and purple thing had become smaller, and was hiding not too far from her.

Hitori was pulled back out of her though as the man, known as her father; shut the barn door with a drunken grin on his face. "Hitori, come out, come out wherever you are. I only want to play," he pushed over a few haystacks and barrels. "Don't you want to play with daddy?" He asked pushing over more stuff, stumbling around.

Hitori clutched on to her fox, taking small steps back, and moving around to hide behind another set of barrels, as her drunken father stumbled closer to her hiding spot. "Hide and seek, huh?" He was not a smart man, but he was not blind. He could see her moving out of the corner of his eyes. Knocking over a barrel, he picked it up and held it over his head. "Are we having fun yet?!" He threw the barrel towards five more, knowing well she was behind them.

Hitori's eyes widened as she watched the barrel fly towards her hiding place and she jumped when it made impact. She tried to move as fast as possible, but her shoe got caught under a falling barrel. She fell to the ground and turned around, standing on her one foot and tried to pull her boot out from under the barrel. She looked up and saw her father coming closer, the grin big. Reaching out for her, her boot came unstuck. The force from the pull made her jump back, sending her flying through the air and falling back towards the ground. Though, as she was about to hit the ground, the blue and purple glow surrounded her.

She kept falling, and only heard the echo of cursing.

* * *

"Owwy!" Hitori cried as she hit pavement, tears forming at the side of her eyes but only daring to fall. Opening her eyes, she scanned the area around her. She was on a step of a long staircase, and when I say long, I mean long. Never have seen such scenery, she gawked at the tall stair case, and at the surrounding forest. 'What happen' to the barn?' she thought to herself. Looking down at her arms, she noticed she still held her fox plush, and she cuddled it close, "Maybe people live up there." She said with a sniffle, her tiny voice echoing through the tree. She started up the stairs, almost having to climb each step with her shortness. She was about 3'2" and was as light as a feather, but that's to be expected from a girl her age.

Hitori had become tired. She had traveled a far ways up the steps, already able to see some sort of building structure further up. She was happy, with her progress and no rain falling on her head. The sky was dark, but clear, and she smiled up at the stars she could see. For some reason, she found she could see them better here than at her own home.

Though she didn't know how much time had passed, maybe about an hour, she had finally reached the top of the stairs. She was always determined and when she wanted to do something she would do it. She would have made it sooner, but she had sat down on one step to rest but went to sleep for a little time, using her fox as a pillow.

Clutching her fox tight to her chest, she stared up at the building in front of her. It was shaped funnier then she knew her home to be.

After Hitori's lungs finally got back to order she looked around at the temple. It was beautiful to her, and she had never really seen anything other than her house and school.

The thought of her house brought her pain in her chest. Yes her dad did beat her, and she didn't have a mom, but she still missed her home, the horses, her stuffed animals, and…even her father.

Hitori quickly ran to the temple door and banged on it, tears slowly forming into her eyes as she thought of home and that she was not there. She needed to get back home!

She could hear footsteps coming towards the door and the door opened to reveal a tall man (considering she was short) with rose red hair and emerald green eyes. The man's eyes showed confusion when he didn't see anyone, but when he felt a tug at his pants he looked down and saw the sad little girl, clutching her fox against her.

"Can you hewp me?"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter so far! Let me know what you think! :3 Happy reading! Will be updating soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shuiichi, A.K.A Kurama, sat down on a small couch, with Hitori, and watched as she wiped away the tears that had fell down her cheeks. She kept her fox close to her, sniffing slightly, and looked up at Kurama, mesmerized by his beautiful green orbs.

"What's your name?" Kurama asked trying to comfort the lost girl. When she had tugged on his pants for attention, he had been surprised to see a small girl standing there. She had looked lost, tired and hungry. He also wondered how a human had got this far up the temple. She was small, and to have climbed all those stairs must have taken her a long time.

He rubbed her back lightly, and brushed some of her hair out of her face, taking a good look at her.

"Hitori." She said innocently, sniffing slightly.

"Hey, Kurama," two set of feet came into the room, "tell Kuwabara that fish don't have…" the voice of a young man trailed off into silence when he saw the small girl crying on the couch."Um…who's this?" the boy asked.

"Yusuke, this is Hitori and she seems to be lost." Kurama told him logically, a bit confused on how the orange haired Kuwabara, could get in a conversation with the black haired Yusuke about…fish. Though, it was Kuwabara. The two must have come back from training, they seemed to be in a ruff state.

"Where are you from?" Kuwabara asked, sitting down on the other side of Hitori, looking at her sadly. Besides cats and/or kittens, he loved happy kids; at least those under the age of 10 and seeing Hitori broke his heart.

A look of intent crossed her face and after a couple of seconds she shrugged. "I not know." She told him shaking her head. She looked at her fox and started playing with it sadly.

"Do you know your parents' names?" Yusuke asked standing in front of the couch, his hands in his pocket. He was hoping she knew so it would be easier to find her home. They would have to do what they could to find her parents, or he would feel like a kidnapper.

Hitori continued to play with her fox as she shook her head. She looked up at him, "I saw dis ding." She made a circle with her finger, dropping her fox to her side, "and it was big!" she made her arms wide. "It was bue and had lightning." She told them, almost smiling as she made her hand movements.

The three men were in thought in till they heard a monotone voice from the corner of the room, bringing them out of their thoughts. "A portal." He told them walking from out of the shadows.

"Hey runt!" Kuwabara chimed grinning when he saw the look on the short boys face, obviously annoyed.

"Baka, keep to the subject at hand." The boy said. Hitori looked at him and saw that he had spiked high black hair that defied gravity (even if she didn't know what gravity was), and that there was a white starburst (that too…) in the middle. What got her attention the most were his crimson eyes, glaring at the orange-headed dolt.

Hitori got up from her seat, dragging her stuffed plush with her, and walked over to the boy. Everyone watched curiously, and Kurama seemed to smile at the young girl's boldness. "What's 'er name?" she asked pointing up at him.

The boy looked down at her for a minute, looking at her bright, light blue eyes, and he noticed that her sadness had disappeared for the moment. The child's emotions confused him, but he didn't show it. Because the girl was a child and he didn't want her bugging him anymore, he crossed his arms, "Hiei," he finally said.

"I Hitori!" she said pointing to herself and then she held up her stuffed fox, "This is Puka, he very nervous right now, he never 'een out of house before." She told him her smile bright and true.

Hiei looked at her, slightly annoyed about being introduced to a stuffed animal, an inanimate object. He closed his eyes and "hn"-ed, his eyebrow twitched slightly when she just stood there, staring at him. The chuckling and laughing from the others weren't helping his current state. "…Hi…" He finally said, opening his eyes slightly to see the girls smile widen. She finally skipped back to the couch and climbed onto Kurama's lap.

"Hitori, I can tell you're having fun messing with Hiei, but don't you think we should start thinking about getting you home?" Kurama asked supporting the girl in his lap with an arm. He was worried she had lost track of what had happened.

Hitori looked at Kurama with saddened eyes and shook her head. She had thought it over, she didn't want to go home with a man that beat her, and she felt comfortable around the red-head. There was nothing there for her, and the people around her were fun and happy.

Kurama sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. This would be slightly difficult, "Do you not want to go home?" he asked her watching her shake her head. "Why not?" he watched her touch one of her arms slightly.

"My daddy…" she mumbled to him looking at her fox again. She took her hand away from her arms, making Kurama raise an eyebrow at her. "I don't want to go home." Her _hewp_ me talk went out the window at that point, and Kurama didn't see the point in arguing with a 4-year-old tonight., so what did the nice red-head do – he asked Genkai if it was ok for the little girl to stay the night, until they could get up the next day and find out more information about the girl and where she lived. Genkai had no problem with it, and with that Kurama left Hitori with Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara had already run off. It was late, so maybe they had headed home.

Hitori sat on the floor, watching as Hiei starred out the window. For minutes she just starred, watching, doing nothing but doing what she was doing. Hiei's right eye twitched slightly.

Finally after about a couple of more minutes Hitori stood up and hopped onto the window seal, keeping Puka 'safe' on the ground. She pressed her hands and face to the window. "What are you lookin' at?" She asked looking around; trying to see threw the darkness.

Hiei watched her with a raised eyebrow, amused by her efforts to see out in the dark. She finally looked up at him, pouting. "What you see that I don't?" She asked.

Hiei looked out again and couldn't help but smirk at the girl's behavior, but he never spoke. She sat down on his lap, with some reluctance from Hiei, and looked outside to try and see what he was looking at, but Hiei knew her efforts were in vain.

"Hitori," Kurama called as he walked into the living room. He chuckled slightly as he saw Hitori trying to get Hiei to tell her whatever it was she wanted, but Hiei would just 'ignore' her and continue to stare outside, "Hitori, I got your bed ready for you." He told her.

Hitori looked up and smiled. She jumped off of Hiei, picked up Puka, and ran over to Kurama, grabbing his hand. "Otay!" she giggled her grin bigger than ever.

"Night, night 'iei."Hitori called before Kurama walked her to her room, and put her to bed, tucking her in, and telling her a requested story. When she finally fell asleep he left her room quietly and closed the door. Walking back to the living room and he saw Hiei still there. "I didn't know you liked kids." Kurama teased, sitting down on a chair.

Hiei glared at the fox. "I don't, what made you think I did?" he growled towards Kurama, his eyes narrowed at him angrily.

Kurama chuckled at the boy's normal behavior, "don't worry about it, Hiei." And with that Kurama stood up and walked off into his own room, letting the fire demon glare out the window in peace.

 **Hiei is 'iei for Hitori**

 **Hope you liked it. Please don't judge this chapter to mach, because I always thought that the second and third chapter was the hardest, so please be gentle.**

 **Again, this is a rewrite, so if you have read it before, I've only made a couple of changes. Re-read though, it makes a difference. :3 Happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading! Please enjoy the rest!**

Hitori woke up the next morning. She had to look around a moment to realize where she was, and all flooded back to her. She held Puka close while pulling the covers off of her. Slowly she got off the bed and walked to the door, opening it slowly. She poked her head out, looking around, and she grinned when she smelt something good coming from down the hall. Closing the door behind her, she walked towards the smell, smelling her way into the dining room.

Kurama was putting the last bit of food on the table when he saw Hitori walking into the room, wiping her eyes of sleep with her hand. "Morning Hitori, you hungry?" he asked her.

"Yep!" she smiled nodding her head. Kurama walked over to the girl and picked her up. He sat her down in a chair and gave her a piece of bacon to snack on. She took it without hesitation, smiled cheerfully, and took a bit.

Kurama smiled at the adorable little girl, "I'm going to go get the others, so you just sit right here, and I'll be right back, ok?" He asked her. She nodded rapidly and took another bite of her 'snack'.

It didn't take long for Yusuke and Kuwabara to get down to the table. Kurama walked back with an aqua colored haired girl who had almost the same colored eyes as Hiei (she noticed) and with a short, older woman with pale grayish, pink hair.

Kurama sat down beside Hitori whom was gawking at Yusuke and Kuwabara, they already had food in their mouths and it almost seemed like they never chewed. Kurama chuckled at the expression on her face. He put some food on her plate including some eggs, more bacon, and a small pancake, and put the plate in front of her, also pouring her a glass of milk.

"Thank you Kuwama." She said to him digging into her food, but at a much slower pace than the two across the table.

"Yukina, Genkai, this is Hitori, the little girl I was telling you about." Kurama said after a minute of everyone starting to eat.

Hitori looked up and saw Yukina give her a shy and happy smile and Genkai give her a small smile herself. "Hi!" Hitori finally said after she swallowed what she had in her mouth.

Yukina talked with Hitori once in a while, making Hitori giggle and which made Kurama's smile grow. Kurama, only meeting Hitori for one night, felt attached to her for some reason, and he loved it, but he didn't know why. He loved to see the small girl smile and laugh, and interact with the rest of his friends and teammates. Though, he knew he would have to talk with Koenma soon to try and find out where this little girl came from.

"All done," Hitori said bringing Kurama out of his thoughts. Hitori jumped down from her chair, seeming to have forgotten her stuffed animal on the table. She walked into the living and saw Hiei sitting on the window seal again, and she finally realized that he hadn't eaten with them. She pouted her lips and ran back into the dining room, climbed on to her chair, and grabbed a piece of toast right before Kuwabara could grab it, Kuwabara knocking his jaw on the table. Jumping back down from her chair, she ran into the living room and up to Hiei. She held up the piece of toast to him, "Here 'iei, it's for you." She told him.

Hiei looked down at Hitori before looking at the piece of toast. He raised an eyebrow and was fixing to refuse the generous offering in till he spotted Yukina and Kurama looking in on Hitori. He didn't want to do anything to upset the girl, which would have led to Kurama being upset with his actions and Yukina as well, so he quickly took the bread and stuck it in his mouth, not really doing anything but that.

Hitori grinned and held out her arms to him, wanting to sit on his lap. She would have just crawled up there, but she wanted to be picked up. Hiei's closed his eyes in irratation, 'Why me?' he thought to himself, wondering why the girl was _picking_ on him. He looked down towards Hitori and watched as her expression changed from cheerful, to confused, to a little sad. He rolled his eyes and picked her up gently, setting her down on his lap, and looking back outside the window, chewing absentmindedly on the bread.

"'iei like bread?" Hitori asked randomly, looking up to see him chewing on the end of it.

Hiei didn't say anything, but he did stop chewing, but only for a little bit. He had to admit he was hungry and this little girls offering would satisfying him for a little bit before he would get Kurama to fix him something. He hated to be in the same room as Yusuke and Kuwabara, especially when they were eating…he shuddered.

"I like trees," she said after a moment, pointing outside towards the forest, "Trees are green." Hitori played with the hem of her shirt before looking up at Hiei. "My favowit color is bue, what's 'ers?" She asked, her voice squeaking a little.

Hiei glanced down at the girl, curled into his lap, and his eyebrow started to twitch. "…black…" he finally said, turning his attention back to the nature outside.

"Why?" Hitori asked, her voice squeaking lightly.

"…I don't know." Hiei narrowed his eyes outside, and Kurama finally figured out that…maybe bugging Hiei wasn't so good when you do it 6 minutes in a row.

"Hitori, you want to get out of those cloths?" he asked, walking all the way into the living. Hitori nodded and climbed off Hiei skipping over to Kurama happily.

Hiei was relieved to have the girl gone and was happy to have a bony butt off his legs.

"What's 'er favowit color Kuwama?" Hitori asked as they walked into a bedroom. Kurama started looking through cloths and looked at one of his older ones; it was still going to be pig on her, but it would be fine.

He helped her take off her cloths as he answered. "Red, and what's yours?" He asked.

Hitori giggled. "I like bue," she replied, "it cowd." She shivered, holding herself.

All was quite when Kurama's eyes looked at her small body. Bruises covered her arms and stomach, and scars were everywhere. He traced one scar on her arm. "Where did you get this from?" he asked.

Hitori looked at the scar he had traced, "my daddy." She mumbled. Kurama's anger had shot up, but he knew he couldn't do anything about the abuser to this child. He looked at her bruises and scars one last time before he finally put the big shirt over her.

The red and pink shirt went to her knees, and the sleeves almost went to the floor. Kurama smiled at the young child and picked her up. "Let's go mess with _'iei_ ok?" he teased as he walked out of the room.

"Otay!" She giggled and grinned happily.

Loving every minute of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

"'iei?"

"…"

"'iei?"

"…"

"…Hey, 'iei?"

"…What?"

"HI!"

Hiei's left eye twitched, he was sitting outside on a low tree branch. He had been _loving_ the peaceful silence, but that all ended when Kurama brought the little girl out…to _play_.

Kurama chuckled at Hiei's irritation, it was fun to watch little Hitori bug Hiei, and Kurama couldn't help but laugh at his annoyed state. Kurama sat on the grass watching Hitori try to climb up the tree to get to Hiei, but she could never make it one foot off the ground.

Kurama held his compact in his hand and opened it, the screen becoming fuzzy before a picture could be seen. On the other side of the picture stood a toddler boy, with a pacifier in his mouth, and the words JR across his forehead.

"Oh, Kurama! What a pleasant surprise, what can I do you for?" The Spirit World Prince asked, a stack of papers being pushed aside so he could see well.

"Well, I have a request." Kurama started. "This young girl has made her way up to the temple, and she doesn't know where home is located and will not tell us her parent's names. I was wondering if you could look this up for me?"

"I can sure try! What this girls name?"

"Well, her first name is Hitori…" He moved the compact to where Koenma could get a look at Hitori. Moving back to look at Koenma had sighed, "That is all I have unfortunately."

"Um, might be tough, but I will definitely get back to you on it. I'll contact you whenever I have some information."

"Thank you," Kurama closed the compact and looked back over to Hitori and Hiei.

Hitori fell down on her butt and she looked up towards Hiei. "'iei?" She asked again, and this time Hiei didn't even acknowledge her words. Hitori's bottom lip started to tremble and tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. Finally after a couple of seconds of just sitting there sniffing, she finally started to cry, tears coming down her cheeks rapidly.

Hiei looked down at the girl in surprise and Kurama rushed over to her and picked her up. "Don't cry," Kurama told her trying to make her sobs stop, bouncing her up and down in his arms. Kurama looked up at Hiei with pleading eyes, and Hiei returned it with a soft glare.

Hiei disappeared from his spot on the tree and was soon on the ground in front of Kurama. The red eyed demon 'hn'-ed and took her from Kurama, carrying her gently in his arms. Kurama smiled at him and gave a soft chuckle when Hitori's tears automatically stopped. That was a kid for you.

Kurama's smiled but it was soon gone, as well as Hiei's annoyed look. They both stood where they were quietly, looking in the same direction intently.

"Hey," Kuwabara's voice sounded threw the trees. Two pare of feet came running through the grass, leaves crunching beneath them, "did you feel that?" he finished, stopping beside Kurama and Hiei, with Yusuke by his side.

"Yes," Kurama told them, "it was powerful."

"Intimidating," Yusuke commented, stuffing his hands in his dark green pants.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now, but be on guard," Hiei started.

"Hiei's right," Kurama told them all, "the spirit energy that came from it was definitely higher than a normal low ranked demon." He looked at Hitori who was looking at all of them with confusion. ' _Demon activity has been low for the past couple of weeks now. Something has triggered their senses, but what?'_ he thought.

"Come on, Kurama, let's get inside Keiko's coming over soon, and I think Botan will be with her." Yusuke called out to Kurama.

Kurama stayed still, the others staring at him. Hiei looked at him knowingly. He was thinking the same thing, but his thoughts were a little faster than the foxes. Yusuke had his hands jammed into his green, pants pockets, looking a little annoyed yet happy about the coming of Keiko. Kuwabara…well, it's Kuwabara! Hitori looked at Kurama confused as he just stood there.

Kurama finally just smiled and walked towards them. Walking beside Hiei, they all started towards the temple. Hiei continued to carry Hitori as they walked, not seeming to mind the extra weight.

"What do you think of this new presence, Hiei?" Kurama asked the smile dropping off his face.

"If it gets in my way it's dead."

Hitori was distracted as she played with Hiei's hair.

Keiko and Botan had come over as planned and the two was almost squeezing the life out of Hitori, saying how cute she was and other stuff that the boys sweat dropped over.

"Well, I heard from Yusuke, about Hitori, and I thought that maybe Botan and I could take her shopping." Keiko said after Kurama got Hitori out of hers and Botan's chock hold.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Keiko. Hitori could use some new cloths if you couldn't tell," Kurama said pointing out the shirt Hitori was occupying.

"Great, we'll take her right now so she doesn't have to stay in that shirt forever!" Keiko cheered standing up with Botan. Keiko held out her hand to Hitori, whom hesitated for a minute before taking her hand.

Hitori looked back towards Kurama as Keiko and Botan pulled her down the stairs. She waved at him with a big smile on her face, "Bye, Bye Kuwama!"

"Just don't be gone to long you three, and be careful." Kurama warned as the two ran down the temple stairs with the small girl. Kurama sighed as he walked back into the temple and sat down on the couch.

"You sound like a worried mother, Kurama," Yusuke told him as he watch him slump down into the couch. Yusuke couldn't help but laugh at the fox's behavior towards the small girl, it was like he was her mother, or father in his case.

"Very funny, Yusuke," Kurama responded as his thoughts went into one direction. He couldn't get the thought of that presence out of his mind. Why would it be here now, and so close to Genkai's temple. Could it be after something…or, "Hiei a word, please," Kurama said a loud getting up from the couch and walked outside with Hiei silently behind him.

"What is it, Fox?" Hiei asked Kurama. Hiei could feel the tension coming off Kurama's body, and he had some clue as to why Kurama was feeling the way he was.

It was quite for a moment, "Don't you think it odd?" he asked. "Demon activity hasn't been going on for weeks now. Yes, it could be a coincidence but don't you think it strange that it would happen now?" Kurama turned towards Hiei with question in his eyes.

"This has to deal with the girl, right?" Hiei's question was confirmed when Kurama's head nodded slightly. "For a demon to have come to human world is not odd, but for a demon to come into this forest, so close to the temple, is strangely off. If this is because of the girl, I don't see how it is, but if it is because of her then she must be or is carrying something of great value."

"That's what I feared," Kurama thought out loud. The thought of Hitori getting hurt made his heart hurt painfully, he held a soft spot for her, a really big soft spot, and he couldn't help but want her safe.

Hiei chuckled, bringing Kurama out of his thoughts, "The detective was right, you do act like that childes mother." Hiei wouldn't admit it out loud but he also was fearful of the child's safety. Hitori was growing on him and her childish behavior. He mentally laughed thinking that she was better behaved then the idiot. "Worrying now is to much trouble, just keep her in sight at all times," Hiei told Kurama walking away from the fox.

Kurama smirked and watched for a second as Hiei started to walk away, "Speaking of watching her at all times, do you think you can do me a favor, Hiei?" Kurama asked, though it sounded like more of a statement.

Hiei stopped and crossed his arms. "Hn."

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Leave me a review if you like. :3**

 **I also want to address that this is after the Dark Tournament. I've implimated that Genkai has already been brought back to life, but other then that it is my story. It is hard to say if I'll continue on with the Yu Yu Hakusho story later in chapters, but that is to be seen. (I haven't thought that far ^^;).**

 **Happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

"This one is so cute!" Keiko commented holding up a light blue shirt with multi-colored flowers decorating it, "Don't you think, Botan?" the blue haired girl nodded in agreement. "What do you think, Hitori?" Keiko waited a moment for a reply, "Hitori…Hitori?" Keiko looked around and saw no sign of the small girl. She looked at Botan with panic.

"We lost her?!" Botan placed a hand on her forehead. "Kurama is going to kill us." She muttered.

"Let's split up, it'll make finding her easier." Keiko told her, searching under the cloths rack they were looking through previously.

"Good idea, Keiko! Good luck!" The girl was so small, how in heaven's name were they going to find her?

Hitori had walked out of the clothing store 3 minutes before Keiko and Botan had noticed she was gone. She had decided it would be more fun to walk around and look at toy stores, then to try on any cloths. Continuing to walk around, she turned her head and grinned, finding a toy store with many colorful toys in the window. She walked over and placed her hands on the glass, looking inside with awe.

As she stared threw the window at the various toys before her, a voice spoke up behind her. "You really shouldn't be walking around alone."

Hitori jumped and looked up, shock in her eyes. The fear that had fabricated over her soon disappeared, replaced by a wide smile, "Hi, Kuwabawa!" she exclaimed happily. "What you doin' 'ere?" she tilted her head to the side curiously.

Kuwabara looked down at her and grinned, "Well, since You, Keiko, and Botan were leaving to go shopping, Yusuke and I thought it would be a good idea to spend are day at the mall as well. Glad Yukina agreed to come along also!" He pointed out.

"You love Yukina?" The young girl asked, sending Kuwabara into a blushing frenzy, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. He mumbled to himself, a grin plastered across his face.

Hitori blinked twice before walking past him. "I betta get back, or Keiko and Bo-tan will get mad at me. Bye-Bye!" She waved and walked passed him, his composure back to normal as he watched her head back to the clothing shop. He turned towards the toy shop and shrugged, walking inside to look around.

As Hitori made her way back to the clothing shop to calm the two frantic ladies destroying it, she collided into someone. The force knocked her down, her body falling flat onto the ground.

"Hey, watch were you're going, brat!" A punk kid with shaggy black hair and pale green eyes glared down at her. He was wearing a middle school uniform.

Hitori started to sniff and sob, tears streaming down from her eyes as she got to her knees. "What, all you can do is cry? Sheesh, you lose your mommy shorty?" the words mommy made Hitori's bright eyes go wide, the tears continuing to fall.

"I suggest you apologize, now." A cold voice said from behind her. Hitori look up to see the boy being held by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey! Let me go!" The boy kicked and hollered, making people look their way.

Hitori looked closer and saw who was holding the boy in place and she couldn't help but grin up at him, the tears stopping, "'iei."

Hiei didn't seem amused, as he sat the boy down on his feet, continuing to hold the boy's shirt tight in his fist.

"Dude, let me go! I'm sorry!" the boy didn't hesitate when Hiei finally let go of him. The punk tripped over his shoelaces, scurrying off and out towards one of the exits of the mall.

Hiei was fixing to ask the girl if she was okay and why she was not with Keiko and Botan, but was stopped when she latched onto his waist "'dank you so much, 'iei! That boy was a meany!" She looked up at him happily.

"Yeah, well…hurry back to the girls." He motioned for her to leave him, and she did just that. Skipping back towards the clothing store, she entered and made her way to Keiko, tugging at her skirt to get her attention.

Hiei shook his head and sighed, making his way over to a mall bench. He made himself comfortable as he kept his eye on the small girl. He would keep his distance.

"Oh, Hitori, where were you?!" Keiko asked hugging the girl close. Keiko and Botan had look through the whole store, tearing it upside down. Guess it never occurred to them that she could have stepped out of the store.

"Lookin' around." Hitori told her pushing away to get out of Keiko's strong hold. These two girls were going to be the death of her.

"Well, now that you're here, let's continue are little quest, now shall we?" Botan ask them, clapping her hands excitedly. It was as if Hitori had never gone missing.

* * *

"I think that will do!" Botan announced happily as she handed Hitori a stuffed bunny. The girls had finished shopping for clothes, and Botan decided she would give Hitori a treat for being good and not running off on them again.

"I will name 'em Soka!" She held the bunny in the air and then cuddled it close to her, crushing the plush thoroughly.

"Let's get going, hm? Kurama is probably worried sick about you." The three girls headed out of the mall.

Hitori's eyes wondered around as Keiko carried her. Her eyes meeting the same pale green ones as before. It was the same punk kid, standing motionless against the moving traffic of people. His eyes never wandered away from hers, and it scared her.

Placing her forehead on Keiko's shoulder, she hid herself from the boy as much as possible. Why was he looking at her like that? Was he mad at her because she had got him in trouble with Hiei?

She heard the doors open and looked back up, surprised to see that the boy had vanished. Searching through the crowed, she could not find the same boy. As they finally made their way outside of the building, her search deemed impossible.

* * *

"Was it her?" A deep voice asked, blowing out a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"No doubt about it, that kid fit the description perfectly." A smirk fell across the face of the same boy that had knocked Hitori down. He was no longer wearing a school uniform. He wore a plain white wife beater, with baggy black pants with black and white boots. His hair was longer and pulled back into a ponytail and he was taller than a kid in middle school.

"Keep a close eye on that one, and report back to me soon." The man in black handed over a bag and the boy took it and nodded.

"Of course," the boy smirked and headed off into a crowd of people disappearing into the mix.

* * *

The three girls climbed up the stairs of the temple, Keiko and Botan caring two bags each full of cloths. Hitori clutched onto her bunny as she snoozed on Keiko's shoulder.

Before they had left the clothing stores, Hitori had changed into a light blue shirt with a small ribbon running around the waist, the ribbon knotted into a bow in the back, and into a cute little jean skirt that went to her knees, complimented by some black flats.

"Isn't she adorable?" Botan ask as they walked into the temple, smiling from ear to ear.

Entering the temple they entered the living room, waking the sleeping girl carefully and setting her on the couch. "Were going to go put these in your room, okay?" Keiko watched as the sleepy girl wiped the sleep from her eyes and only nodded in response.

Kurama walked into the room as Botan and Keiko walked passed, and smiled when he saw Hitori in her new outfit. "Don't you look cute?" He commented walking over to her and sitting down beside her.

Hitori smiled once she finally got that last bit of dust out of her eyes, and nodded rapidly. "Yep!" She cheered happily, climbing over to him and sitting on his lap.

"I'm home!" A voice called sweetly. It sounded like Yukina, but Hitori couldn't be sure. Yukina stepped inside the living room. She remembered seeing Kuwabara at the toy store, but she didn't remember seeing the rest of them, only Hiei.

"Hello there Hitori." Yukina said sweetly, walking over to the couch and sitting down on the couch.

Hitori watched Yukina for a bit before jumping off of Kurama's lap and onto the floor. She walked over to Yukina and held out her hand.

"Oh what's this?" Yukina smiled and took hand.

"Let's go play a game Yukina!" Hitori said happily. Yukina nodded and stood up, and followed after Hitori as she dragged her to a different room.

Kurama closed his eyes and smiled, he just loved that little girl. He turned around when he heard two set of feet running inside the temple. Two figures fell to the ground when they got to the living room, and Kurama chuckled when one of the two idiots (Yusuke) said "I win…" both were panting really heavily.

"Fools," a voice came from behind them.

"How did it go, Hiei?" Kurama asked when Hiei finally walked in and passed the two panting boys on the floor.

"Fine," Hiei walked to the window and sat down, crossing his arms and looking out. He was worn out from the day, but it had been productive. The spirit energy he had felt from that boy was way more than a normal human would have. He had watched the boy carefully. He would not bother the fox with this now, not until he was certain. The boy's trail was really easy to find.

"Kuwama!"

Kurama's heart jumped from his chest, as he rose from the couch. Darting down the hall way, Hiei by his side, he hurried to Hitori's room. Kurama fell to the floor and Hiei looked a little annoyed with his arms crossed. A sweat drop forming down both of their backs.

Yukina had make-up smeared across her face, her hair done in many pigtails. Hitori would not be a hairdresser any time soon.

"Can I make you up?"

* * *

Night had come quickly. Kurama had Hitori in his arms, carrying her to her room. Her sleepy form was light in his arms and he couldn't help but smile as she yawned cutely. Instead of her new stuffed animal, she was holding Puka, her stuffed fox, in her arms.

He walked into her room, and sat her down on the bed. The girls had bought her some new P.J.S. Pulling them out he examined them. They had cute little, bright eyed foxes on them (he thought that was pretty humorous). Going back to the sleeping girl, he helped her quickly change. He tried not to look at the scares and yellowish bruises on her small body. He could only sigh as he tucked her in under her blanket.

Kurama sat on the side of the bed, watching her as her eyes fully closed. A smile crossed the young girls face, and he felt like his heart had just melted. She was the sweetest thing he had ever seen, and he felt a strange connection for her. One he had only had once before.

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, moving some hair out of her face. "Good night, Hitori." He told her softly, standing up from his spot on the bed.

"Night…" Hitori mumbled softly, "…daddy."

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Hope your enjoy this as much as I am!**

 **Tell me what you guys think, I would really appreciate it! :3**

 **Happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Was deleted for a revamp (wasn't happy with it)**

 **Please read and review and tell me how I'm doing. Would love to hear what you guys think. :3**

 **Thanks!**

Kurama sat on the couch in the living room, starring at the book that lay in his lap. He had been sitting there for about an hour, never reading a word on the page after putting Hitori to bed. When she had called him 'Daddy' it had done something to him…and her words must have been really shocking, because Kurama tripped over his own feet moments after whilst walking down the hall. The words of the little girl had clicked something inside of him; it made his heartache in a way, and it almost made him want to embrace the small child. It was familiar.

Kurama sat the book on the table and stood, a small smile gracing his lips, but something just downed on him. Where was his fiery friend?

 _Kurama smirked and watched for a second as Hiei started to walk away, "Speaking of watching her at all times…"_

Kurama chuckled at his own request and stood up, heading down the hall way towards Hitori's room. He wanted to check on her before he made his way to his own room. His movement's slowed as he stared down the hall, an unfamiliar energy graced his senses and he felt uncomfortable. "Hitori…"

He darted towards the little girl's room and quickly slide the door open making sure not to slam it. Kurama scanned the small room and saw Hitori sleeping soundly, which made him breath out a sigh of relief. He scanned the rest of the room; the energy that he had felt earlier had vanished. It was strange. How could this spirit energy appear and disappear like it did? It was really puzzling.

He was about to turn and leave when he saw something by the window. He walked over silently and picked it up. It was a glop of mud and it was fresh and sticky. Feeling the texture in between his fingers, he walked over to the window, unlocked it, and opened it. As he looked out to search for any strange movements in the dense forest, he felt a quick presence go by him. He closed the window and turned around, leaning against the window frame.

Kurama looked back towards the unmoving girl and then outside, "Did you see anything, Hiei?" he asked the quite shadow in the room.

Hiei crossed his arms and watched the red headed fox closely, "No, they were gone before I had the opportunity." He told him leaning against the wall, glancing towards the girl.

Kurama nodded, "Yes," he turned around and looked at Hiei, "tomorrow, I will go to Koenma directly and see what he has found out. This occurrence is happening more and more, and I am not comfortable with it." Kurama took one more glance at the small girl and walked to the door. Opening the door, he looked back to Hiei and smiled. "Good night, _'iei_." Kurama chuckled when he heard Hiei's all famous 'hn'.

* * *

Kurama lay in his bed, his arms under the pillow. He stared at the ceiling, his mind wondering around the sudden events that had started to occur the last couple of days. Hitori had come into his life, and soon after strange activity began to happen.

Who was this girl? Why had she come to the temple of all places? To be honest, he was glad that night he heard the knock on the door. When he looked down into those eyes, he saw something familiar and warm.

Then, there was the scars that she said her father gave her. If he ever met this man, he would probably kill him…but, she also wasn't his kid. He could not do such things, or he would be charged. He had just got the charges dropped from his file; he did not want a repeat of that. He chuckled lightly, it would be worth it.

Would he really be able to let Hitori go with her father?

"I will think of these things as they come about, there is no need for me to worry just yet." Kurama talked himself out of worrying and rolled over, closing his eyes.

* * *

Kurama woke up early that morning and started breakfast. As breakfast was cooking he set the table, and while he was doing it, he noticed a small girl walking into the dining room, with her pajamas on, and her small fox animal in hand. She was trying to rub the sleep from her eyes as she crawled into one of the chair. "Morning Kuwama," she said happily, though drowsiness still held her close.

"Good morning, Hitori," something in his heart pained him when she called him by his real name, even if she did say his name in her own cute way. To hide his sadness of the thought, he smiled brightly. "You hungry?" He asked her finally.

Hitori's eyes brightened at the mention of food and nodded rapidly, "Yes!" She told him, her smile as wide as ever.

Kurama sat a small plate of food in front of her and watched with a warm smile as she dug in, pretending to feed Puka from time to time. She smiled up at Kurama as she swung her legs back and forth, "Delicious!" she commented grinning.

Kurama chuckled and ruffled her black locks. "I'm glad you like it," he told her, "Now eat up, and maybe I'll let you go feed Hiei." He chuckled when he saw her starting to eat again, and when he saw, from the corner of his eyes, a twitching Hiei.

Kurama's offer had given Hitori motivation to eat most of her food off of her plate. She would still try to feed Puka from time to time, but she started to complain that he was becoming 'fat' and that he need to stop eating all her food.

Kurama watched amused, her plate soon empty and her glass of milk chugged down.

"I feed 'iei now?" Hitori asked as she stuffed the last little bit of food in her mouth.

"Only if you chew your food properly. You should also not talk with your mouth open; it is very rude to everyone else."

Hitori covered her mouth and quickly chewed, swallowing what she had. "There! All gone!"

"That's a good girl." He took a plate from the cabinet and put some food on it. He knew Hiei would at least eat a little bit of the food he prepared. Walking back over to Hitori he sat a fork down on the plate and motioned for her to follow him. "Come on, let's go give him his food."

Hitori jumped off the chair, but shook her head in protest, "No! I want to do it! Pwease?" She pouted up at him. Reaching her hand out towards the plate. "Pwetty Pwease!"

Kurama looked down at her, and sighed. She was good, very good. Cute too, so manipulation was going to be easy on her part. "Fine, fine. I'll let you carry it to him, but don't drop it okay." He bent down and sat the plate in her hands, making sure she wouldn't spill any of it while she walked. "Be careful."

"Yes, Kuwama!" Hitori hurried into the living room, eggs spilling across the wood floor as she waddled towards Hiei.

Kurama chuckled and followed after, leaning against the door frame between the dining room and living room. He watched as she reached Hiei at the window, obviously ignoring the poor girl. 'Hiei is getting a lot of attention these days.' Kurama chuckled into his hand.

Hitori handed up the plate to Hiei, "'ere you go!" She said enthusiastically.

Turning to face her, Hiei sighed and took the plate from her hands, grabbing one of her arms gently and picking her up to place on his lap.

"You has to eat! Can I feeds?" She complained as he left the plate alone.

Hiei's eye twitched and his eyes showed irritation and annoyance. He was not going to have some little girl feed him, which was embarrassing! He would never, ever, ever do anything like that! What of his pride?!

Handing her the fork on his plate he made sure the plate was in her arms reach. Her eyes lit up and she scooped up some eggs on the fork and brought it close to his face. She waited, and waited…and waited.

Hiei took the bite and sighed. If the two fools had been there, he would have never lived this down.

Hitori grinned and scooped up some more onto the fork. She looked down at the plate. She had become attached to Kurama and Hiei; they were really kind to her. She had not had the chance to get to know Yusuke and Kuwabara, but she was sure she would get to know them in time. Hitori did love when they fought though, it was hilarious to her. Yukina was nice to her and played with her, she really liked her. Botan and Keiko scared her sometimes when they squeezed her so hard, but she knew they were good people. Genkai…she didn't say much, but if Hitori wanted to get to know her, all she had to do was go to the back of the temple and sit with Genkai as she smoked her sticks.

Hiei glanced at the girl, she seemed thoughtful and he smiled lightly to himself. He wouldn't admit it, but he become attached to her as well. She had made it livelier around the compound. Though, he did loved his peace and quiet and training time, he enjoyed some entertainment every once in a while.

'That energy again.' Hiei's attention darted back to the outside, his eyes narrowed to view the surrounding area better. As fast as it had appeared, it had vanished. He also could not see any movement from where he sat. He tried to focus more on the tree line; maybe he would be able to spot something if he just focused.

The silence was starting to make Hitori uncomfortable, "'iei?" she asked quietly, waiting for a reply from him.

Hiei turned back to her, but he must have had a look of complete concentration and anger, because Hitori's eyes started to water, and she had started to sniffle. His red eyes, they seemed hateful and scary. She couldn't hold it back anymore.

Hiei's eyes widened as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Wait…I…what?" he stumbled over his words, trying to comfort her but failing miserable. He wasn't good at this kind of stuff. He never had to take care of a child before.

"What happened?" Kurama asked, coming into the room with a worried look in his eyes. He saw Hiei's distressed look, making it comical to anyone who knew Hiei. Kurama was more concerned to know why _his little girl_ …Kurama paused at the thought. The word _daughter_ flashed through his mind, but he shook it off. Why was Hitori crying?

"'iei…*sniff*…scary," Hitori coughed out in between sobs, trying to wipe her tears away from her eyes, but only more took their place.

Kurama sighed and smiled, picking the girl up, "It'll be fine, I'm sure he didn't mean to scary you. Come on, it's Hiei." He motioned for her to look at him. Hitori looked at Hiei cautiously, "Hiei is like a huge teddy bear you can squeeze and hug tightly." He noticed the tears in her eyes drying up, only the stains on her cheek visible. "Why don't you go hug him and find out?" As Kurama put her down, she was off. She jumped back onto the window seal and hugged Hiei tightly.

Hiei was obviously not pleased with this outcome, and gave Kurama a death glare. Kurama only smiled, he couldn't help giving his friend a hard time.

* * *

The day had struck noon, and Kuwabara and Yusuke had made their way to the temple. They decided it would be their pleasure to finish off the breakfast that was left over. Kuwabara volunteered to clean up everything afterward, giving Yukina a little break.

Yukina, Hiei, and Kurama headed outside to let Hitori play. Hitori held onto Kurama's hand and Yukina's, Hiei walking to the side of them. She jumped up and down occasionally, sometimes swinging back and forth. She giggled as she dragged the three of them around the temple. She hadn't had much time to see the whole thing, so she wanted to make sure she took it all in.

They ran into Genkai, who sat in the back of the temple, reading a book and drinking some coffee. She looked up from her book, "Good morning." her ragged voice greeted.

"Morning, Genkai." Kurama nodded towards her.

Hiei only nodded to the woman, acknowledging her.

"Good morning," Yukina bowed her head politely, smiling towards the woman.

Hitori looked up at Yukina, and did the same, bowing her head and grinning, "'orning!" she told Genkai.

Genkai chuckled and nodded.

Yukina led Hitori to the garden, letting Hitori run around and look at all the flowers. It had become Yukina's project. The birds around the garden took flight as Hitori chased them around. Yukina only sighed and shook her head, smiling.

"Hiei, do you believe you could watch Hitori for a few hours. I'm sure Yukina can handle her, but I don't want to take the chance of anything happening to her." Kurama looked at his friend as they stood by the porch.

Hiei scoffed, "Do what you have to do, fox. Make it quick though, I'm not a baby sitter."

"Thank you, Hiei. I owe you one." Kurama's lips formed into a smile, "I will return soon, if you do need anything I'm sure Yukina can handle the hard stuff."

"Hn"

Hiei watch Kurama walk off around the building. He would be gone for a while; information was hard to get.

"Hiei!"

Hiei's attention went back to the garden, his first sight was Yukina, and she looked frantic. He hurried over to her, looking her up and down, wondering if she was hurt. "What's wrong?" he asked her a hint of worry evident in his eyes.

"Hitori, she ran off into the forest and I lost her. She shouldn't be out there." Yukina clutched her hands to her chest, her voice panicked.

Hiei nodded, "I will find her." Noticed she was reassured he ran off into the forest, leaving Yukina in the garden.

Yukina was right, she didn't need to be running around. Not in the Dark Forest.

* * *

Hitori bit her lip as she walked aimlessly in the forest near the temple. Though, she had become lost after she had played some tag with Yukina. She wondered where Yukina was, and how she was to get back to the home.

From the corner of her eyes, she thought she saw something moving through the bushes. The bush shock as if something had made contact with it and she wondered what it could have been. Again, being the curious little thing she was - she headed straight for it, her little feet carrying her forward.

She neared the bush, reaching her hand out to push it to the side, wanting to see what could be behind the greenery. Before she could touch it, she was lifted off the ground by the back of her shirt. She pouted as she got turned around, but it quickly turned into a smile as Hiei properly placed her in his arms.

"Hi 'iei!" She called out happily.

"Don't walk out here again, understood? You stay were someone can watch you." Hiei told her in a stern voice.

Little Hitori nodded slowly, "K, k." her smile went wide as she hugged him around the neck, leaving Hiei rolling his eyes and heading back to the temple. He had to make sure Yukina didn't worry herself to death.

* * *

 **That was a little longer than expected, but I am happy, and I hope you are too! Please enjoy.**

 **I also want to say, I'm sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm not the best, so I don't catch myself most of the time. If you would like to tell me where I've gone wrong, I would love to hear from you. I take criticism good and bad, so don't be shy.**

 **Happy reading! :3**

 **Also, I will not be posting another chapter until I get at least one more review. I would like to know how I am doing. Thank you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kurama walked up the compound steps in deep thought. It had been hours since he had left to the Spirit World to meet up with the young Prince.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he thought back to earlier.

" _Oh! Kurama, I wasn't expecting you today!" The prince behind the desk, stacked with many papers, looked up from his work of stamping._

" _I'm sorry to say I did not come here today to exchange pleasantries. I am in need of the information on Hitori." Kurama told him as she walked forward to his desk, nodding to Ogre to acknowledge his presence._

 _Koenma pouted as he picked up a file from under some disorganized papers. "No one ever comes to see me." He complained._

" _I apologize. Next time, hopefully, will not be about business." Kurama smiled lightly, trying to reassure the pouting toddler. Kurama watched as Koenma opened the file he had picked up._

" _Yeah, yeah, we'll see about that." Koenma mumbled to himself. "Okay! So, I actually found this last night. I would have called you sooner but I've been pretty busy if you couldn't tell." He placed the folder on the desk towards Kurama._

" _This is her file?" Kurama felt reluctant to look at it, but he knew he had to._

" _Yes it is, it took a lot of digging and hours of searching, but I found it!" Koenma looked very proud._

 _Ogre frowned, looking down at him, "but…sir, I was the one who searched for it," he commented, looking betrayed by his boss._

" _Details are not important at the moment, Ogre!" Koenma crossed his arms. "Go ahead, look through it. I haven't read it myself."_

 _Kurama picked up the file and looked at the picture attached to it. It was definitely the small littler girl._

 _Name: Hitori Tokaji  
Current age: 4  
Birthday: May 7_ _th_ _  
Relatives:  
Mother: Kuni Tokaji  
Father: Hayato Tokaji  
Siblings: None  
Personality: -_

 _Kurama read down, most of it was stuff he already knew about her, most of it generic information._

 _Death Date: N/A_

 _Kurama looked confused by that information and looked up at Koenma. "Why is the Death Date not applicable?"_

 _Koenma looked up from his work. "Hm?" He seemed just as confused as Kurama. Everyone had a death date, even though it did change daily. It was hard to say when I person would really die._

" _Really, that's not there?" He stood on the table and walked over to Kurama, taking the file from him. "How strange, this has been currently updated. Only times we ever don't have a Death Date, is for some S-class demons living in Demon World. Humans are predictable and it's usually easy to tell when they will die. Though, it does changes every day, but it's generally correct. Botan would have to be responsible for this one. She's going to have a good talking to."_

" _Also, it doesn't say where she was from." Kurama pointed out._

" _Now that is rare." He walked back to his sit, giving Kurama the file back. He seemed shocked by this information._

" _What does it mean?" Kurama eyed the Spirit Prince carefully, what was wrong with her file?_

" _Well, there could be a couple of reasons for something like that to happen. One: We are slacking at keeping records of everyone in the world, or…" He looked up at Kurama as he sat down. "Somehow, very uncommon, but not impossible, she is from a different dimension."_

" _Then how would you have her file?" Kurama asked._

" _Well, when a new human enters this world, a file is automatically created. It takes basic information that we can find out easily."_

" _Wouldn't it be difficult to find out who her relatives are if they are not from here also?" Kurama asked him._

" _Not necessarily. When a human enters from a different dimension, we are connected to that dimension through at least one string. With that string we can find at least the start of the complete web. Going any further is a little difficult. We would have to find out what exact dimension she came from, find their Spirit World, and ask for permission to dig further."_

 _Kurama sighed and closed the file, "I'm glad to have found more information on Hitori, but... since she has been in our world, strange energy spikes have been showing itself at the temple. It vanishes faster than it appears."_

" _Hmmm," Koenma placed a finger on his chin at thought for a moment, "Well, the least I can do is try to find out which dimension she came from and get a little bit more information out of them. That could take a days, months, and maybe even years. It's hard to say really, some dimensions are ruder than others. In the meantime, I would just try to keep her safe. There isn't much you can do Kurama."_

 _Kurama was not happy with that answer, but he nodded to the prince, "Thank you very much. Please, update me on any information you find out."_

Kurama reached the top of his stairs, looking around. The peaceful sound of birds chirping and trees rustling calmed his worried mind.

A smile crossed his lips as he entered into the compound, the sound of laughing and groaning could be heard from inside.

When he entered the living area he saw Yusuke on the ground, frowning. He looked tired and beat up. He didn't see the little laughing child though, where could she be?

"Kuwama!" Hitori appeared from the side, running over to him. He bent down and lifted her into his arms, hugging her as he picked her up.

"What happened to Yusuke?" He asked her and watched as she looked down at the pouting Yusuke.

She giggled, covering her mouth, and looked back at Kurama, "We were pwaying a game!" She laughed.

Kurama was scared to know what kind of game the two of them could have been playing to make Yusuke wore out and banged up. He only shook his head; it was probably for the best that he didn't know. He looked back down at the girl, "Where is Hiei?"

Hitori shrugged, "I not know, 'iei said to stay with Yusuke!" she pointed down at the boy on the ground.

Kurama only nodded, understanding Hiei had probably had enough of the little girl. He was probably out training or resting from an exhausting day.

Kurama wondered how much trouble he would be in with Hiei for giving him such a responsibility. It did not matter though, as long as Hitori was safe he didn't mind torturing Hiei.

Hitori squirmed to get out of Kurama's grip and he put her down, watching as she ran to Yusuke, and jumped on his back. It earned her a grunt and a glare, but she only laughed, "OLYMPIC!"

Kurama laughed, so that what happened?

* * *

Kurama sat on the couch with a sleeping Hitori on his lap. Kuwabara sat next to him, Yukina next to Kuwabara, Yusuke laid on the ground next to Keiko, and Botan next to her and Shizuru. Hiei sat at the window.

They had decided to watch a movie after dinner. Kurama had yet to share any of the information that he had found out, and he did not want Hitori to overhear anything that would be said. He did not want the small child to misunderstand anything he would say. It could frighten her.

The movie ended, and Yusuke turned on the lights, yawning, "That was boring," he groaned out. "$5 bucks down the drain."

"You said it, the worst movie ever directed!" Kuwabara announced.

"Shhh…Don't wake her." Botan scolded, whispering loudly, pointing to the sleeping girl.

"My baby brother couldn't even wake the dead." Shizuru commented, taking a puff of her cigarette.

"I can take her to bed if you would like me too, Kurama?" Yukina asked as she stood up, looking down at the sleeping figure on his lap.

"Ah, yes, if you would please." Kurama smiled at her and nodded, watching as Yukina lift Hitori up carefully and took her to her room.

"I have the sweetest girlfriend." Kuwabara swooned.

"So, Kurama! Found out you went to Spirit World without us, how has old pacifier breath been doing lately?" Yusuke asked as he sat back down on the floor.

"Koenma is fine," Kurama started, "Though I didn't go just to say hello. Oh, and Botan, you might be getting scolded here soon, and I apologize for that."

"EH!? What did I do?" Botan asked as she stood up, looking panicked.

"Probably nothing," Kurama pointed out.

"Then why would I be scolded?"

"Well, you see, I went there today to find out more on Hitori," Kurama placed his hands in his lap. "As you know, every record of every human has a Death Date, it changes as sickness and injuries occur to the human body, and mental illness."

"Yes, we keep record of that constantly." Botan nodded.

The others listened intently, confused about where Kurama was going with this.

"You see, as I was reading through Hitori's file. She had no Death Date, it said not applicable." The shock the crossed Botan's eyes were comical.

"What?! Are you kidding me? I didn't do that, I'm very careful with my work! Oh my, he's going to have my head."

"I was only warning you, it might not even happen."

"Wait, so…she's never going to die?" Kuwabara asked he was confused about this no Death Date thing.

"Of course she will; she isn't immortal! The only time we don't have Death Dates on file is when we have an erratic demon on the loose. It's very strange to not have it on a human child. A Death Date is put on a file as soon as they are born, so not to have one at all is completely strange." Botan confirmed.

"It might not be as strange after you hear what else I have to say." Kurama put in.

They all looked at him confused, was there something more strange about this little girl?

"What more can there be?" Yusuke asked.

"I had pointed out to Koenma she had nothing on file about where she's from." He heard Botan gasp, it obvious she knew.

"What does that mean?" Keiko chimed in.

"It means my young Keiko, the girl sleeping soundly in the other room is not of this world. She might be human, but when coming from a different dimension, we cannot always get all the information needed. That would probably explain the no Death Date situation." Botan confirmed.

"That was my conclusion as well." Kurama agreed.

"Different dimensions? Really?! Is that really possible?" Kuwabara asked.

"With everything that has happened to you, baka, don't you believe that other dimensions would be possible?" Hiei asked, looking over at them.

"Shut it, twerp! I'm not going to listen to someone who is only a little taller than some 4 year old." Kuwabara got up from his seat, clenching his fist.

Yusuke laughed and Kurama gave a small chuckle before clearing his throat. "In the meantime, Koenma said he would look deeper into the matter. He is not sure how long that will take, but for now we can just go on as normal."

"How sad, ya know? Hitori is stuck in this other world, and she won't be able to go home for a while." Keiko said, sympathizing with the young girl.

Kurama remembered the scares on the young girl and he had to disagree, but he did not say it out loud. "I believe I shall retire to my room now, goodnight." Kurama stood with a smile and headed down the hall, leaving everyone confused about the information they just heard.

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you all for reading thus far! I hope this story is to your liking!  
I would like to hear what you have to say about my story. Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing?  
Anyways, I hope you all are having a good day, and I will see y'all in the next chapter!**

 **Happy reading! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone had left to their own homes for the night. Yusuke walked Keiko home, Botan returned to spirit world, and Kuwabara and Shizuru returned to their home. Kuwabara was reluctant to leave his beloved Yukina, but Shizuru was able to drag him off.

Hiei continued to sit in the living area, the lights had been turned off, and he sat in the peaceful and calm darkness. He was relieved to have some time for himself. Dealing with the human idiots, Kurama's maternal instincts, and an overly talkative child was getting on his nerves.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and embraced the silence. He could sense Kurama, Genkai, Yukina, and Hitori down the hall. They were unmoving, and safe. This night, hopefully, would continue to be this way.

Though, that was wishful thinking.

As he began to relax, an energy spike caught his attention, but it wasn't the same as before. Teleporting from his spot, he reappeared on top of the roof of the compound. The energy never faltered, as if leading him.

Hiei kept his guard up and he entered the Dark Forest, the forest where low level demons were a loud to live. Only for Genkai's amusement of course, it was her own little freak show zoo.

He quickly made his way through the forest, avoiding trees and killer plants easily. This forest was nothing for him, being an S-rank demon and all. There were no worries here. Even the energy he was stalking did not seem to be a threat to him or anyone else's wellbeing. It almost seemed to be mocking him.

Unsheathing his katana, he moved quickly, and finally he found his metal clashing with metal. The sound echoed through the trees. Hiei jumped away from the man that stood before him, finding himself in a small clearing. The man he had come in contact with stood in front of him, a sword at his side. The man had on a white wife beater, black baggy pants, black and white shoes, and his long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Hiei smirked as he looked into pale green orbs. His crimsons eyes glared deep the other man's eyes, recognizing him as the young boy from the mall.

The man spoke finally, a smirk spread across his face, "I took you long enough to finally catch up to me."

"Don't flatter yourself, you obviously summoned me here. What's your business?" This demons energy was low, but he kept his guard up. When he was in his young form he had not sensed any spirit energy. He could be stronger then he appeared.

"You are a sharp one, aren't you?" The man laughed. "Well, how about I introduce myself? My name is Toichi Shiskikura." He bowed.

"Hn – I never asked."

"It does not matter, because I know you will remember my name."

"You come to bring me a message I assume? Why don't you just say it now so we can be done with this and then I can see your blood on the ground?" Hiei was tired of talking.

"Why are we being hostile here? I'm only trying to be friendly," Toichi shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I can never have a polite conversation with anyone. It's as if everyone has no manners. Well," he smiled up at Hiei, "I don't actually keep good company, so it should be expected."

Hiei glared, his lips sealed. He was done with this small talk and blabbering. He wanted this demon dead.

"Okay, okay! I'm done, so now what I have brought you here for. It's a gift really," he pulled out a bag, a brown sack with white ribbon. The bag was small, and contained something solid. Setting it on the ground, he backed away from it. He sheathed his sword and raised his hands. "Take this, do with it what you will, but I promise you it will become handy in the future."

Hiei eyed him carefully and looked down at the bag. "You expect me to just take a gift from you, as if we were old friends?" This demon unarmed himself…why? What was in the bag?

"Like I said before, you can do what you want with it. This is all I was sent to do, don't worry, it won't kill you…or anyone else. Trust me, you will want this item."

Hiei only glared up at him.

"You might not believe me, but we have a common enemy. You might not know it yet, but we do. I hope you take this with an open min. We shall meet again, hopefully over a cup of tea." With those words, the man was gone. He disappeared with the wind, the bag was only thing left.

Hiei stared down at the bag, unmoving and quiet.

* * *

Kurama brushed the hair off of Hitori's pale cheek lightly, watching her snooze away next to him on his futon. After feeling the foreign energy fade into the night, the little girl had knocked on his door. She had tears in her eyes, Puka in hand, saying she had a nightmare, and wanting to stay with him for the night.

He agreed and led her in the room, letting her settle into his bed before lying next to her. The night had become peaceful, though his mind wondered to the forest.

The girl moved in her sleep, Puka at her side. She slept peacefully now.

A light breeze came through the open window, he sensed only Hiei's energy now, moving swiftly back to the compound. He wondered what had been out there to keep Hiei occupied for a while. The energy he had felt had been faint, and easy enough to find, but it seemed different then the energy spikes they had felt before.

Sighing, he figured he would close his eyes. He would be able to find everything out in the morning. With everything going on, he was starting to become overly stressed. Thank Kami it was only the summer.

After returning from the Dark Tournament, he had received an acceptance letter from the most pristine high school. He would obviously go and make a name for himself and make his human mother proud.

Speaking of his mother, he would have to go visit her soon. He had been so occupied by the events happening lately that he had not visited her.

When he had moved out of the house to live at Genkai's, she had been so proud. She was proud her baby boy was becoming so independent. Having cried many tears, she had finally let go, calling every once in a while to check up on him.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at Hitori. Would Hiei, Yukina, or Genkai watch her for a full day? Yukina probably would, and be glad to do so. Genkai would probably not like the fact her day would be composed of babysitting. Hiei would not want a whole day with the small girl; she was a bit of a handful.

Kurama's chuckled lightly. He would ask Yukina for this favor; he wanted to make sure Hitori stayed alive for a whole day under someone else's watch. Yukina was the best choice for that job.

Closing his eyes once again, he leaned his head comfortably against his pillow, and finally found some rest.

* * *

Morning had come soon, and Kurama woke Hitori up. He carried her to the kitchen and sat her down on a chair, giving her a glass of milk to help her wake up. She continued to rub her eyes, setting Puka on the table, and laying her head to rest on the stuffed fox.

Hitori eventually kept her eyes opened as she lay on the table, watching Kurama make breakfast. She wanted to help, but today she felt drained, not wanting to do anything just yet.

Kurama was surprised by the girl's drowsiness, and he hoped that she wasn't coming down with any illness. He walked over to her and set empty plates down in front of her, "Would you like to help me make breakfast?" He asked her.

Rubbing her eyes one more time, she nodded and jumped off the chair and took his hand. She followed him towards the stove in the kitchen and he picked her up, setting her down on the counter. "Now, this is serious business, you have to be a mature young girl, you understand?" Kurama asked her in a firm tone.

Hitori grinned and nodded, "Yes 'ir!" she raised her hands in the air and then clapped, ready to do whatever was meant to be done.

Let's just say, flour went everywhere and Hitori was covered head to toe in it. She had obviously not listened very well when Kurama told her _, "Don't touch that!"_

There must have been some miscommunication.

"Oh, Hitori," Kurama groaned as he set her down on the floor. She shook her head as powder flew from her hair and laughed as if it were the funniest joke in the world.

"It otay! I not hurt!" She told him. That was true.

"You are getting a bath after this, understood?" Kurama looked around at the mess and hung his head down; a black cloud seemed to hang over his head. 'I'll clean this up after she's clean,' he thought.

He grabbed some plates and led her to the dining room. She climbed into a chair and sat up right, her feet swinging back and forth, watching as Kurama placed the food on the table, and put some on an empty plate in front of her.

Genkai entered the room, and stopped, looking at Hitori emotionless. If someone had come in without knowing this little girl had been there, they probably would have thought they saw a ghost. She was paler then before, ghost white with the flour all over her.

Genkai only shook her head and took a place at the table, pouring herself a cup of tea to drink.

Yukina was next to come in, "Good morning everyone!" she said with a cheerful smile. Since Kurama had come to stay, Yukina had been relieved of her duties of cooking breakfast (most days). Kurama usually woke up before her, so he usually took it upon himself to make breakfast.

"Oh my! What happened to you?" Yukina asked as she sat next to Hitori, taking a napkin of the table and trying to wipe the flour off the girls' cheeks.

"Boom," She told her simply, saying it as if she had just solved all worlds' problems.

"She decided the flour was a play thing," Kurama corrected.

"Food!" Hitori didn't seem bothered by any of those things and started digging into the food she was provided. She noticed Hiei wasn't there, and wasn't in his window. She wondered where he was…she wanted to go searching for him.

* * *

Yukina volunteered to give Hitori a bath so Kurama could clean up the mess Hitori had made. Taking some play cloths out of Hitori's drawers, she led the girl to the bathroom and started the bathwater, making sure it was not scolding hot.

She got own on her knees and helped the child out of her cloths.

Yukina stared.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her. The scars on the girl's body were not something she had expected, or the faint yellow bruises. Covering her mouth in horror, she looked up at the cheerful girls pale face, her light blue eyes gleaming brightly. "Hitori…do these hurt?" She asked, placing a light hand on one of the scars.

"Nope!" Hitori posed like a proud warrior that had just come back from battle.

The scars were bright pink. They were not white like an ancient scar would be. "Stay still okay?" Yukina placed both of her hands on her chest, a blue light coming from her hands.

Hitori watched in excitement and surprise as her body became warm. Her eyes widened as she saw the pink marks on her body become a dull white, an off color against her skin. They were less noticeable now.

"Wow! Yukina, that was soooo coooool!" Hitori raised her hands in the air. "Do again!"

Yukina giggled and shook her head, "Not now, we need to get you cleaned up so you can go play!"

"OTAY!" She liked playing.

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, and I would love to know how much you liked it (or hated it) by leaving me a review! Anything welcome!  
Thank you again everyone!**

 **Happy reading! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

Hitori sat outside, helping Yukina sweep up the leaves that had gathered on the temple ground.

After Kurama had cleaned up the kitchen, and Yukina had cleaned up the playful girl, he had asked Yukina for his favor.

Much protest came from Hitori as she wanted to go with Kurama to wherever he was going. The protest was soon quieted with promises of playing and ice cream…so Kurama was pretty much free to go at that point.

After a fierce hug to the girl and a thank you to Yukina, Kurama took his leave and headed down the temple steps to visit his mother for the day. He wondered if she would be pleased with his surprise visit. Smiling lightly to himself, he looked up towards the cloudless sky and thought about his fiery friend. Hiei had not showed himself all morning, and he did not sense his presence near. He wondered where he had gone to.

He wasn't worried though, even if Hiei was not around to look over the temple, he knew Genkai was armed and dangerous. That woman could throw one hell of a punch.

Shaking his head, he smiled, and continued on his way.

He would not worry any longer for he had other matters to attend to.

* * *

Hiei opened the gates of Spirit World, heading straight through the crowd of busy ogres with papers flying everywhere. He had pushed past the two ogres at the front, their talk useless to him.

He pushed the door open roughly, barging in and startling the toddler behind the desk.

"That's very rude Hiei! You can't just burst in her-"

Hiei placed a brown sack with white ribbon around it on top of his desk. "Open it." He told Koenma.

"Well what is it?" Koenma asked, looking curiously at the bag and then back up at Hiei, "Will it kill me?" He asked.

"I was willing to test that theory."

"Very funny! You think my life is just a game huh?" He sighed and reached over for the bag, taking it into his hand and pulling it towards him.

"There is spirit energy in this bag. Where did you find this?" Koenma asked as he untied the ribbon.

"It was a gift, apparently. From a demon named Toichi Shiskikura,"

"That names sounds kind of familiar. I wonder where I heard that before." Koenma thought as he set the ribbon down. He took a deep breath as he pulled the top of the sack down over the object inside of it.

Koenma's eyes sparkled at the sight, and Hiei stared down at it with slightly wider eyes.

* * *

Hitori sighed as she sat on the porch of the temple. Yukina was doing chores, and she was bored. She didn't want to help with any choirs, and all she felt like doing was playing games. Too bad no one else was around instead of Genkai, because at least they would play with her.

She looked up into the sky, only small white fluffy clouds forming. The sun was bright and hot. Yukina had put her in something appropriate as in a pink tank top and white shorts and sandals. She had figured that would be good playing cloths for the day.

As she continued to look up, she felt a tickle on her leg. She looked down and found a bright yellow and brown butterfly flapping its wings on her. Hitori's lips turned into a grin and she slowly tried to catch it, wrapping her hands around thin air. The butterfly took flight and fluttered around her for a moment before hovering away from the porch.

Quickly getting up, Hitori jumped off the porch and after the butterfly, laughing and trying to grab the thing. She followed it up until it entered the forest.

Stopping in her tracks she looked up at the green trees above her. Hiei had told her not to go in there again and Yukina had said she could play anywhere but not near the forest. She pouted; Hiei didn't realize what this butterfly meant to her. She wanted it so bad!

A small debate went on in the girls head, and then she decided…she would find her butterfly. Taking a cautious step, she passed the tree line. She didn't go any further as she heard a loud voice call from the front of the temple.

Hitori turned around and smiled, maybe it was Kurama back from wherever he had gone. Though, it didn't sound like him.

She didn't think long as she ran out of the forest line, and running straight to the front of the temple, missing the hand that had reached out to grab her to keep her in the forest.

* * *

"I didn't invite you." Genkai said as she placed her hands behind her back, staring up at the goofs in front of her.

Hitori ran around the corner and stopped as she saw 5 men standing in front of Genkai. One had messy red hair with a horn in the middle of it. One had blue hair with three green bangs hanging down his face, his eyes like ice. Another was very tall, with a long blue Mohawk and scraggly facial hair. Beside him stood a young short boy, a little older looking then Hitori, with brown hair and three pink stars under one of his eyes. The last man had short blonde hair, looking more normal then the rest of them.

"Oye, we come ta train we did." Hitori heard the red head say as she slowly approached, hiding behind bushes and trees so as to not be noticed by the stranger.

"I refuse."

"Yusuke said you would be the best one to help unlock any hidden ability we would have. We trusted his opinion." The icy eyed boy explained, looking to try to find a way to plead with the old woman.

"Never trust a dimwit." Genkai turned to walk back into her home.

"So you can't then?" asked the shorter boy with the stars on his face.

Genkai stopped and a smile crossed her face, "Oh, I never said that." A sigh escaped her mouth. "I'm getting to old for this." She continued to walk, heading up the two steps to get to the front door. "Well, hurry up. We can discuss it over some tea." She slid the door open, and walked inside, leaving it open for the men.

Hitori watched as the men entered the house, happy expressions on their faces. Her eyes were wide with curiosity. She had not seen anyone else since she had got her, and the one with the horn made her even more curious. Was it real?

Running to find Yukina, she found the girl putting away her broom. "Yukina! Yukina! Can we go inside?" She asked.

"Oh, are you done playing?" Yukina asked curiously. The girl's cloths didn't seem dirty, so she wasn't sure why the girl wanted to go in. She figured the girl would find some reason to become muddy head to toe.

Hitori nodded. "Okay, we can go in. Are you thirsty?" Yukina asked her, receiving a nod in return. The little girl was thirsty…for information…and juice.

Yukina took Hitori's hand and walked inside the back entrance of the temple, entering the kitchen as she did so. She let go of the girls hand and walked over to the cupboards and pulled out a cup. Heading to the fridge she took out a pitcher of orange liquid and poured it half way, and placing it back into the fridge. Handing the girl the cup, she bent down to her level. "Now, don't drop this okay? It's yours, and you should take care of it."

"Yes, Yukina!" Hitori held the cup close to her body and held it with both hands, making sure not to drop any of its contents.

"What would you like to go do?" Yukina stood back up, looking down at Hitori.

Hitori thought for a moment, how would she be able to go see the mysterious strangers without making it too obvious? Well, the only TV in the house (that she knew of) was in the living area…and that's where they had gone…A light bulb flashed in the girls head and she grinned up at her playmate. "Cartoon?" She asked.

"You want to watch cartoons?" Yukina smiled happily at the girl, "I think we can manage that, come on," She motioned for the little girl to follow her and she headed out of the kitchen and towards the living area. She had sensed that they had visitors, but didn't' know if they were in the living area or not. It was hard to say at the moment.

Yukina slid the rice paper door open to the living area and looked inside, surprised to see eyes on her. She smiled shyly and bowed, "I'm so sorry, we came to watch the television." she said as she stood straight up.

"Hey Sheela! It's been a long time since I've seen ya face!" The others acknowledged her as well. Hitori peeked around Yukina's leg to look inside, the glass still held to her chest. Her eyes were curious and wide, and she peered at all the men's faces with child-like interest.

"Os' that lille Lassie behin' ya?" The red head asked, sitting cross legged on the pillow. His body began to float, his long pointy ears wiggled, and he looked down at the girl behind Yukina with the same curiosity Hitori had.

Hitori's eyes widened as she watched him hover over the ground. What was she seeing? Was he flying? How was that possibly?

"You a bird?" Hitori asked her voice squeaky from excitement as her watch his ears twitch and a grin cross his face.

"Yukina, why don't you two head to my room and watch TV in there?" Genkai suggested. Though she did not like people going into her private room, she felt like Jin was going to cause the small child trauma. She had yet to be introduced to the demon world, or even the Spirit World. Though she did not know the child well yet, she did know she was innocent and part of this temple now…she would not be the reason the girl became traumatized by a floating Irish wind-master.

"Thank you, Master Genkai." Yukina bowed again, smiled at the group, and closed the door, looking down at Hitori. "Ready?"

Hitori stared at the door, wishing to see the floating man again. Looking up at Yukina with her wide eyes, she pouted. "I want to see the flying boy!" she whined.

Yukina sighed and bent down, "Master Genkai is busy with those men in there right now, maybe later okay?"

Hitori wasn't pleased with this, but she nodded. "Otay…"

Yukina smiled at the distraught young girl and smoothed her hair out, "Don't worry, you will see them again. For now, let's just watch some cartoons, hm?" Yukina stood back up and led the girl to Genkai's room. She would have to tell Kurama when he returned. Yukina wondered if Kurama was going to try to hide the world of demons from Hitori, or was going to slowly show her the world she did not know. It was not her place to say though, and maybe it wasn't Kurama's either. Either way, she would tell him.

It was the least she could do.

 **I hope this chapter was okay! I honestly didn't know what to write about, but I thought this would be pretty good! :3 Please leave me a review to tell me your thoughts!**

 **I would also like to thank these people for reviewing my story! It means a lot to me when people do, even if it's bad or good reviews. I love to hear how I'm doing, and these people have given me motivation to keep wirting. Thank you again guys, you are awesome!**

 **electrogirl88  
** **deathangel1630** **  
** **Lady Kato**

 **Soon, more story on Hitori will happen, so don't fret just yet. I know this is just random events happening thus far, but it's leading somewhere, I promise! Stay tuned!**

 **Happy Reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hitori forgot her want and need to see the strange men from earlier, as of right now anyways. She sat in Genkai's room watching cartoons with Yukina. Her mind was focused on the shows in front of her. Though, dinner soon came around, and Yukina told her she couldn't stay in the room alone. Yukina had to get dinner started.

With little protest, she followed Yukina to the kitchen to help her cook. Yukina was well aware of the girl's skills to help, so she gave her one small task. _"Don't let anyone come in, unless it's Master Genkai, okay_?"

Hitori sat on the ground in the middle of the kitchen, watching both doors carefully, and holding a ladle in her hand. No one would sneak in here. If they did, she would make sure they regretted it! She crossed her arms, her eyes darting back and forth between doors.

She was a good watch dog!

* * *

The sun was starting to fall on the silent temple. The only thing Kurama could hear was his own footsteps on the stone steps. The sounds of birds quieted, and the trees were still. He smiled warmly as he continued to the top. His mother was doing well, and she was very happy to see him; he would have to go visit her more.

He stopped as he reached the top, closing his eyes, his smile still warm. "Hello, Hiei. Where have you been all day?" Kurama asked, opening his eyes and turning towards the black haired boy.

"Spirit World actually." Hiei told the red head.

Kurama looked confused, "Spirit World, for what reason?"

"Not as much as expected." Hiei pulled out the small brown bag and threw it at Kurama, who caught it carefully.

"What is it?" Kurama asked, holding the small bang in the palm of his hand. The item in the bag didn't seem so heavy or big. He untied the ribbon and opened the bag, pouring out the contents into his other hand.

In his other hand lay a crystal clear orb with a soft spiral of spirit energy, it was a little bigger than a marble.

"It's a Soul Stone." Hiei explained.

"A Soul Stone?" Kurama looked down at the item questionably before looking up at his friend, "Where did you find a Soul Stone?"

"It was a gift, from our visitor last night. The demon said it would be useful and disappeared."

"Interesting, a Soul Stone is only useful if the owner of the stone is around. Without the owner, it's only a marble of flickering light." Kurama commented. "Even then, if the owner was around, that person would have to meet the requirements to unlock it. That and it's only meant for demons." He shook his head and put the orb back into the pouch before tying it back up.

"Since it's so useless at the moment, Koenma agreed to have us carry it. It would be easier for us to find the owner then it would for him." Hiei leaned off the tree he was leaning on and headed towards the temple doors. "If there is one,"

"Agreed," Kurama followed after him. "Hm, it also seems we have some company." Kurama slid the door open to the living area and smiled at the familiar faces.

"Oh!" Rinku turned his head towards the door and grinned, "Hey Kurama, hey Hiei!" He called out.

"This is a surprise." Kurama commented as he the two walked in, sliding the door closed.

"'ows it goin' there lads?" Jin asked from his spot near the table.

Genkai sighed, "I guess we can continue our conversation and start your training tomorrow. For right now, we will wait for dinner to start." Genkai stood from her spot, placed her hands behind her back and turning her back on them. "Hiei, Kurama, you will be joining us."

"Hn.."

"Oh, Genkai. Do you kn-"

"She is with Yukina in the kitchen," Genkai answered as she walked over to the couch and turning on the television.

Kurama sighed, was he that predictable now? "Thank you," he nodded his thanks. "If you'll excuse me." He told the other men in the room. The men in the room continued their conversation, and Hiei only watched as Kurama left the room and towards the Kitchen, taking his spot on the window.

* * *

Kurama opened the door to the kitchen, and was about to say hello before something was thrown at his face. He caught it quickly and looked at the item in his hand, a metal ladle. He stared at it in shock and looked down towards an angry little girl on the ground.

"Hitori?" Kurama asked with more surprise.

"No one enter but Master Genkai!" She scolded.

"Oh," Kurama nodded at her words and held his hands up, "I'm very sorry."

Yukina was wiping her hands off with a rag as she walked over to the two. "I'm so sorry Kurama; she took her job very seriously." Yukina scratched the back of her head.

"Not to worry, Yukina, she had a job to do and she did it right." Kurama chuckled lightly at the little girls face. Hitori had her arms crossed, and had a very serious look on her face. "Though, if you don't mind, I would like to take your helper here."

"Oh, of course, dinner will be done soon!" Yukina said happily, patting the little girl on the head.

"You don't need me no more?" Hitori asked Yukina.

"Of course I need you, but you've been doing so well I think you deserve a little break. Haven't you missed Kurama?" Yukina asked.

"Yes! I go!" Hitori hugged Yukina's leg and hurried to Kurama, who bent down and picked up the little girl.

"Thank you, Yukina, for watching her for so long." Kurama smiled gratefully towards her.

"It's my pleasure, I will do it anytime!" Yukina watched as Kurama closed the door. She continued on her cooking.

"'Ello again, Sheela!" Chu said happily as he looked up at the little girl in Kurama's arms. Hitori kept herself as close to Kurama as much as possible, her nose crinkling at the smell of the man.

"You smell." Hitori commented, holding her nose.

"Hitori…" Kurama whispered to her in a warning tone.

"Don't get on to her! Chu always smells bad!" Rinku laughed out loud, watching the man huff and take a drink out of a bottle.

"What a beautifully blunt little girl." Sasuki said with a happy smile, standing up from his spot and walking around the table. She watched him with curious eyes. He was more normal then the others.

"o, Kurama, who's lil girl is that?" Jin asked.

"I'm sorry everyone, this is Hitori." He didn't answer the question of where she came from, but Jin didn't ask again.

Hitori looked up at Kurama, "That one is a bird." She told him, pointing towards Jin.

Jin's ears twitched and he grinned. "A bird, eh?"

"She doesn't know yet? Is our presence going to be a problem?" Touya asked curiously.

Kurama shook his head, "Hitori will be with us a while, so I would rather not keep information from her. You all being here will actually make the process a little easier."

"I staying?!" Hitori asked, her hands reaching up in the air in excitement.

Kurama nodded, "Of course." He smiled at her. It made him happy that she was excited to stay in this world. She seemed so comfortable here, that he didn't want to let her go to be honest.

"We will be here as long as our training allows." Touya told him.

Kurama turned his eyes towards the door, the door opening slowly. Yukina smiled at the men, "Dinner is ready, please come help yourself!" She said happily, bowing and making her way back to the dining room.

"Yay!" Hitori squirmed to get down, and Kurama did so, watching her run after Yukina.

"She seems like a handful." Satsuki said with his arms crossed.

"She can be, but she's also a child." Kurama commented, smiling to himself.

"Kurama's basically a mother now," Rinku joked.

"Congrats!" Chu patted him on the back, making a sweat drop fall down his back.

'No more waitin' let's hurry and eat!" Jin began to float, sitting cross-legged in the air and making his way to the kitchen, a grin continued to be plastered on his face.

The rest followed after.

* * *

"Kuwama! Can I stay with you tonight?" Hitori asked as Kurama helped her into her P.J.'s. He took notice that her scars were less noticeable then before, wondering if Yukina had anything to do with that. Kurama had forgotten to tell Yukina about the scars before she had taken her to the bath, but it seemed Yukina did her best to help.

"Is that what you really want?" Kurama asked the littler girl who nodded vigorously.

"Yep!"

Kurama nodded and took her hand, leading her out of her own room and to his own. As long as she was comfortable, that was all that mattered.

As they entered the room, Hitori hurried to the futon and sat down on the sheets, smiling up at him as he walked to the dresser, setting down the same brown sack that Hiei had given him before. He took out his own sleeping cloths from the dresser, "I will be right back. Please stay here until I return." He told her.

"Okay!" Hitori watched Kurama make his way out the room and towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Hitori clapped her hands on her lap, rocking back and forth, smiling to herself. She looked up at the dresser, eyeing the bag atop the dresser. Her curious mind made her stand up and walk over to the bag, reaching up to grab it. She pulled it down and held it in her hands, pulling the string of the ribbon and opening the bag. The ribbon was so pretty!

She walked to the bed, and turned the bag over, watching as a marble fell to the ground. Putting the sack to the side, she picked up the marble in her hand, watching as it started to glow a bright white. "Pretty!" She exclaimed happily.

Kurama opened the door of his room and stared at the small girl on the futon, the glowing of the Soul Stone grabbing his attention. His eyes widened.

The Soul Stone was reacting as if she were the owner of such things. To be an owner that person would have to have had some of their spirit energy fused with the orb.

How could that stone be hers? She was human after all...

Right?

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for staying with me this far! I'm not sure I'm happy with this chapter, but I was tired of talking about nothing really, so I thought I would push this forward a little.**

 **Thank you everyone for your reviews, and I hope to see some more!**

 **Happy reading everyone! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

"WHAT?!" Koenma yelled from his chair, staring wide eyed at the two demons in front of him. "You're saying that this little human girl is the owner of that Soul Stone?" He was shocked. The two of them had found this all out so fast, it was hard to comprehend. How could a small human child become the owner of a Soul Stone? Furthermore, she wasn't even from their realm…It was all so confusing.

"There is no doubt. The girl's spirit and the stone connected with ease." Kurama told Koenma, his demeanor seemed calm, but his mind rang with caution. He had the same unheard questions Koenma had. How was this even possible?

"You should bring it back here as soon as possible so I can keep it guarded; it isn't safe in the human world." Koenma suggested.

"No, we will hang on to it." Hiei spoke, his arms cross, and his voice rough. He stared down the Prince with his piercing red eyes, waiting for the Prince to argue with him.

"And why is that?" Koenma challenged, questioning the demons intentions.

"Stealing from you is like stealing from a baby." No pun intended. Hiei smirked and stepped off the wall and walked over to the desk. "The Stone will stay with us."

"I have to agree with Hiei, Lord Koenma. If this Stone is connected to Hitori, we should keep the Stone. The Stone will fuse with her whenever she meets the criteria needed unlock it. If it's locked here, we would never know when that time would come."

Koenma nodded as Kurama spoke, "I suppose your right," he jumped off his chair and walked around it, standing in front of the two. Kurama and Hiei looked down at his toddler stature. "Just, be careful. The demon who gave you that orb must have known who it belonged to. Maybe others do to." Koenma's other fear was unspoken. What if, and when, she bonded with the Stone…she became dangerous?

"Kurama's motherly instincts won't let anything happen to either of them." Hiei grunted out, glancing over at the fox.

Kurama closed his eyes, ignoring Hiei's statement. "We will take caution with what we have. If any concerns come up, we will handle it diligently."

"I wonder what kind of human she is to have such a rare item." Koenma thought aloud, walking back around to his desk. It was puzzling.

'If she is human…' Kurama thought to himself, worry flooding through his already stressed mind.

Hiei glanced at Kurama, noticing the tension that spread throughout his body. This was bothering Kurama more than it should have. What kind of connection had he formed with the small human girl to make him act this way? Hiei was tense about it as well, but he would never speak of his worries out loud. "Hn," Hiei headed out the door. Humans were troublesome, especially in child form.

Kurama bowed to Koenma, "Thank you for everything Koenma, please continue to inform me with any information you obtain." With that Kurama followed after his fiery friend, ready to go see the little girl he left in Yukina's care. Before he left the room, a thought hit him. He turned around. "Koenma, may I ask for a favor?"

* * *

"Kuwama!" Hitori ran up to Kurama as he ascended to the top of the stairs, the girl still in her pajamas. Hiei had flickered off before they had even ascended the stairs, leaving Kurama to his own thoughts. "Can I go fly?!" She asked immediately, grabbing Kurama's hand and dragging him over to where Jin and Touya sat. Chu, Rinku, and Suzuki were nowhere to be found, though their energy was easy to spot, spiking every so often. They were possibly training with Genkai at the moment, though Kurama could not be sure.

"Shesbeen askin' meh all day! Told tha lassie ta ask ya." Jin said with a grin, his fingers laced behind his head, looking up at Kurama with his bright blue eyes.

"Well, I told her to ask." Touya pipped up, "Jin didn't think to ask you before I had reminded him of Hitori's human nature." He shook his head as Jin only laughed nervously.

"Notmy fault, I getexcited!" Jin scratched the back of his head before placing his hands in his lap. "So, whatcha say?"

"Oh, pwease Kuwama! I never ask for anything again!" Hitori placed her hands together in front of her, her bottom lip quivering, and looking up at her caretaker with such a pitiful look that it could make the coldest heart melt.

Kurama sweat dropped, and sighed, was this really a conversation they were having right now? With all this worry he had on his mind, he didn't know if he was okay with this. Jin could be trusted though, and he knew that Jin wouldn't hurt 'his little girl'. Kurama had fought the urge to think of her as his, but now it came too often to fight back.

"I'll agree to it as long as you are careful," Kurama told Jin as he looked up from the pitiful little girl.

Jin's ears wiggled excitedly, and almost as fast as his ears wiggled, he was up from his spot on the porch, and plucked Hitori up from the ground gently, holding her in his arms.

"Weee!" She squealed excitedly as they started to fly up over the roof of the temple. Her eyes where wide, her body full of fear and excitement. She looked around, the trees went on forever, and birds flew off branches, disturbed from movement that crossed their path. She could see rivers, ponds, and a waterfall. She was in heaven! Looking down towards the ground, she could spot Kurama's red hair. He looked like and ant!

Kurama watched from the ground, their bodies becoming like speaks in the sky. He used the palm of his hand to shield his eyes from the glaring sun and a smile spread across his lips. He was pleased to see her having fun.

"So," Touya brought Kurama's attention towards himself and crossed his arms while continuing to be seated on the porch, "care to share how you come across a human girl?" he asked.

Kurama chuckled lightly and looked back up towards the sky, "It's actually quite the opposite. She came across us only a few nights ago."

"Don't you think that someone would be looking for a child? Isn't this kidnapping?"

Kurama frowned and looked back at Touya, "I wouldn't call it kidnapping if you cannot return the child to where they belong. Hitori is not from this realm, and so sending her back home is a little difficult." Even if he could send her home, Kurama didn't know if he would actually be able to let her go so easily. With the scars on her body and the fear of it happening again, if she returned to her father, made his willingness to do so less likely.

"From a different realm you say? Well, I guess kidnapping wasn't the best term to use then. Besides, you aren't the type." Touya smirked.

"Yes, I agree."

"Oh, Kurama, you're back." The door to the living area slide open, showcasing Yukina with a tray of cups full of hot liquid. "I made tea if you would like some." Yukina walked over to the two of them and set the tray on the porch next to Touya who took one gratefully.

"Thank you, Yukina," Kurama walked over to the porch and sat down as well, taking a cup in his hand and blowing on the hot liquid to cool it down some before taking a sip of it.

"You're welcome," Yukina looked around, her eyes becoming wide, "Where is Hitori?" she asked, worry coming across her voice.

Touya simply pointed up, making Yukina look. She tried her best to cover the sun from getting into her eyes, and she smiled sweetly, "She got permission I see."

"After some begging and pup eyes, yes." Kurama chuckled, remembering the sight of the girl. She was something else.

"Yay!" They heard as the wind picking up. Jin lowered to the ground, Hitori clapping excitedly and laughing loudly.

"She' a squirmy lil lassie. Wouldn' stay still!" Jin laughed as he hovered over the ground, cross legged, Hitori sitting in his lap.

"Do again?" Hitori asked with a grin, her cheeks flushed from the adrenaline.

Jin looked up towards Kurama, hoping for an answer to her question. It wasn't his place to make that decision, as he had learned from Touya.

Kurama shook his head, "Not now I'm afraid, a later time would be better. I would like to go to town and get some educational books for her to start working on. I'm not sure if she has had formal education before, so I would like her to get ahead before attending an elementary school."

"Only you Kurama!" Kurama looked passed Jin and smiled lightly as he saw the black haired detective walking up to him. Kuwabara and Keiko were in tow.

"Just because you don't take school seriously, doesn't mean everyone does." Keiko glared up at her boyfriend, annoyed by his lack of interest in school.

Kuwabara laughed, before spotting Yukina on the porch with a cup of tea in hand. Darting passed his friends and the wind-master he made his way over to Yukina, "Hey, baby, I missed you!" his face flushed.

"I missed you too, Kazuma. I'm glad to see you are doing well." Yukina gave Kuwabara a sweet smile, making Kuwabara flustered.

Hitori pulled herself up so she was standing on top of Jin's leg. She looked over his shoulder and grinned at Yusuke and Keiko, "Hiya!" She called, waving as the came forward.

Jin wrapped his arms around the girl and placed his feet on the ground, giving Yusuke a toothy grin. "Oy! Finally I get ta see ya. Was hoping it wouldbesooner then later I did!" Jin's ears twitched in excitement at the sight of Yusuke. "Readyfor a rematch?" His thick Irish accent making his words run together, his excitement overloaded. Today was already a good day.

"You're gonna be here a while, right?" Yusuke asked, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his jeans. He earned a nod and he grinned, "We will definite have our rematch! Once you get stronger that is."

"Cockynow with that power inside ya!" Jin frowned, but it quickly changed as he laughed loudly. "Deal! Can'thavea match without meh bein' at full strength!"

Hitori looked in between the two, and again was bored. She squirmed, wanting down, "Down." She groaned. He placed the little girl on the ground and watched as she ran to Yusuke. She gave him a quick hug on the leg, and then ran passed Jin towards Kurama. She jumped onto the porch and sat down beside him, reaching over and taking her own cup of tea. It had cooled down by now, letting Hitori chug it down.

"Where's everyone?" Yusuke asked, not fazed by the little girls show of affection.

"Rinku, Chu, and Suzuki are training with Master Genkai at the moment." Touya said simply.

"Hiei is off training." Kurama added.

"Um, Kurama?" Keiko watched as Hitori looked in between everyone as they talked. She wondered if she was a little recorder, taking in everything and able to repeat it later.

"Yes, Keiko?" Kurama asked looking up at the girl's curious and worried look.

"Well, I…I was wondering if it was okay to talk about this stuff in front of Hitori." Yes she had seen Jin hovering over the ground with her, but was it okay to introduce her to all the violence?

Kurama looked at Hitori and she looked at Kurama with curious eyes when her name was mentioned. "Yes, I believe its fine." Kurama placed a protective hand on top of the girls head. "For now, this is her home, and we cannot keep it from her for long. I mean, our company is mostly demon."

Keiko nodded, "I guess that's true." She bit her lip.

"If she has any questions she can ask. I will not be afraid to answer." Kurama explained.

Yusuke laughed loudly, placing his hands on his sides, "Kurama, have you ever given the birds and the bees talk before?"

"That's not what I meant, Yusuke." Kurama sweat dropped and held his head down, a puff of air escaping his mouth. These people were too much sometimes. With that he stood up and placed his tea cup on the tray. "Thank you for the tea, Yukina. It was good as always."

Yukina nodded and smiled, "Thank you very much. Are you two leaving now?" She asked curiously.

"Soon, first we will have to get her out of her pajamas. It's not exactly lady-like." Kurama looked down at Hitori who had placed her tea cup down as well, and was standing up on the porch. She was looking down at herself, and spinning in the processes. Hitori was positive she looked like a lady!

"I'm a lady!" Hitori was energetic and ready to argue with the red head.

"Of course you are, but pajamas are for bed and not for play." He stepped up on the porch and held his hand out for her, which she grabbed, and led her inside.

"Is it me, or is Kurama really good at parenting?" Yusuke blurted out when the door had closed.

"It's like he's done it before." Kuwabara agreed.

"I think it's cute!" Keiko told them, holding her hands together against her chest in a daydream kind of look.

"Don't even think about it getting baby fever. I ain't helpin' ya." Yusuke stuffed his hands back into his pocket and started walking away from her, heading towards the dojo.

Keiko's face turned flush when he said that, "Yusuke, you jerk! I was not even thinking like that!"

Yukina watched as the two stormed off towards the dojo, and giggled lightly. Even though they fought most of the time, they were great together.

"Wannafollow them an' checkoutthe othersprogress?" Jin asked Touya as he watched Yusuke and Keiko head towards the dojo.

"Sure, why not." Touya stood, placed his cup on the tray, and thanked Yukina before following Jin.

Yukina picked up the tray and smiled up at Kuwabara who was gushing. "I'm going to go put this stuff up Kazuma, but I will come see you after." She told him as she stood, smiling sweetly at him.

"R-right! I'll see you after!" Kuwabara waved vigorously as he watched Yukina walk back into the temple. His face was flushed, and his heart was pounding against his chest roughly. He had it bad. Removing himself from his trance, he ran over the small group, towards the dojo to watch the training.

* * *

"I don't even know how to read." Hitori told Kurama as they walked up and down the aisle of a small bookstore. He had come here often to purchase his own books, so he figured it would be the best place to get her starter kit.

"That's what these books are for. They will help you learn to read." Kurama told her.

"But…how can I learn to read, when I can't read what it says?" She ventured to argue, being a smart mouth in the process.

Kurama turned to the girl; she was wearing a white tank top and black shorts, her hair pulled up in two pigtails. She looked feisty as she stared up at him with her blue eyes. Kurama shook his head, "I will be helping you learn to read, so when you are ready, you can start reading the books on your own." She was fast with her responses, and it made him know that she was a faster learner. She had already started picking up the attitudes of his friends, so she would be able to pick this up as well.

Hitori crossed her arms and pouted, "Do I have too?" She asked.

"Yes, you have too. If you don't then when you get into your first years of school, you will be behind everyone else. Its better if you are ahead." Kurama watched as she contemplated his words in her head. "You want to be smart right? Ladies are very smart." Her eyes perked up at the word 'ladies' and she grinned.

"That's me, smart lady!" She pointed to herself and started pretending to read the book covers on the shelves.

Kurama chuckled and picked up another started book, thinking everything over in his head. He had already formulated plans in his head for her future. He felt selfish as he formulated these plans, but he also felt satisfied and content. He was happy. With Hitori with him in the book store, picking up learning material, he felt like something was finally going right in his life. This little girl brought out something familiar in him, a feeling he had remembered he had only felt once before.

Back before Yoko's soul implanted himself inside the unborn child of Shiori, he had met a woman.

Her name… was Kameko.

* * *

 **Sorry to end it here! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thank you everyone for all the follows, favorites and especially the REVIEWS! It means so much to me! :D I smile because I love to know how I'm doing and what you all liked most about a chapter!**

 **Anyways, keeping being awesome, and let me know whatcha think..**

 **Don't miss the next chapter, where we look into Kurama's passed. Who is this Kameko person?**

 **Happy reading! :3**


	12. Chapter 12

_**~11 years ago~**_

" _You promised." A young woman spoke out quietly. She had long black hair, her eyes gleamed a bright gold as she looked up at the man before her. Black fox ears extruded from the top of her head, silver lining the tips. She was dressed in a long white gown. A short black and silver fox tail lay limp behind her, a sign of sadness._

" _We need this, Kameko, and you know that to be true." The voice was a low yet soothing tone. A clawed hand touched the woman's cheek, his thumb edging over a worried wrinkle. "If you keep making these faces, it will stay that way forever." He teased, his voice echoing through the tree line._

" _Yoko, do we really need this? I thought you were done with all your thefts? You said so yourself." She placed a hand over his and looked him in the eyes. She needed answers for what he was doing her eyebrows knitted together in a tight line, and her eyes began to gloss over._

" _This is for you and Aya. When I come back, we will live our lives how we were supposed to." Yoko looked down the side of the woman's dress, and saw a head poke out from behind her. The small child behind Kameko had silver fox ears with black tips, and the same colored tail. Her hair was long and silver and her eyes were a vibrant gold, her innocence making them shine brighter, "It's what we all deserve."_

" _If you don't come back before the red moon is full, I will know you will never return to us." Kameko closed her eyes and willed the tears to not fall._

" _I will be back before then, I promise." Yoko leaned forward and kissed the woman on the forehead, before pulling away. He held his hand out to Aya, who gingerly stepped out from behind the protection of her mother and took hold of his hand. "Be strong for your mother, and listen to her." He placed his free hand on her head, making her ears fall flat. The little girl seemed to be about 10, seeming frail and small between the two grown demons._

" _I promise, father." Aye looked towards the ground, knowing what kind of situation they were in. Her father was a wanted demon, and her mother and she were liabilities for him. They had to stay hidden in order to stay safe._

 _Yoko bent down to her level, after letting go of her hand, and pulled her chin up to look at him. He held a faint smile, "I love you, Aye. Do not forget that."_

 _Aye looked her father in the eyes, her bottom lip quivering. She sniffed and pushed his hand away before wrapping her small arms around his neck. "I love you too, father. Please…please hurry back."_

 _Kameko placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her sob, and sighed. She couldn't do this now; they had to retreat the moment he left in order to leave no trace of their existence. She hardened herself quickly._

 _Yoko pulled the little girl away from him and stood back up, looking his mate in the eyes, "I promise." He leaned forward and captured her lips in his, and slowly pulled away, before disappearing into the night as if he were never there._

 _Kameko stared into the abyss, a frown adorning her lips, and her eyes lined with fear and sadness. "You can't…you can't promise me that." She whispered into the wind._

 _She felt a tug on her dress and looked down at her daughter, who looked up at her with confusion. "Should we leave?" Aya asked quietly._

 _Kameko placed a hand on the back of Aya's head and tangled her fingers gently into the girl's soft hair, "Yes, let us take our leave." She took her hand back and looked up once again, back at the spot she last saw him. One last sigh was enough for her to turn around and walk back to their safe haven, heading straight back into a life of running._

* * *

A year and a half had passed since Hitori had first arrived at the temple, giving her a year and a half to get accustom to her new life of humans, demons, and the Spirit World. Though, she was still young (being only 5 3/4 years of age), she still understood that she was experiencing something most humans did not. She was told to never speak of the strange things outside of her new family. Hitori was very smart after all, even if she did act childish constantly; her mind was far superior to any other 5 year old child. As Keiko had thought before, she was a recorder of information. Everything, and anything, said or done was well stored into her mind. She was good at pointing out information that was left out of conversation, and easily got in trouble when she spoke of something not meant to be spoken about. She was learning.

It only took 6 months for Kurama to teach the little girl how to read. Her reading skills were higher than elementary school level reading. Her spelling, grammar, and dialect had improved greatly as well. When speaking with the girl, it was sometimes hard to remember she was only a child.

Yusuke and Kuwabara's actions had taught her to be fierce and feisty, but Keiko, Yukina, and Botan's actions had taught her to be sweet and charming. Kurama had taught her to think before she spoke, and Hiei and Shizuru had taught her that sometimes violence was the answer. Fortunately, Kurama fixed that quick when she decided Kuwabara talked too much and punched him in the mouth. No one had ever seen Hiei roll on the floor laughing before, and it was definitely a sight to behold.

On Hitori's 5th birthday, everyone had joined in celebration, giving her new toys and new cloths. The day after was heartbreaking for the small child. She had to watch Jin and the others leave the compound to return to their own home. Jin gift to her before he left was one last trip through the air, before leaving her behind. Yukina had returned to demon world as well, sadly leaving the little girl shattered into more pieces. No one could get the poor girl to stop crying for half of the day. The crying had finally subsided once she had fallen asleep, having worn herself out.

As for information on Hitori, Koenma had found nothing further. It was hard to contact another dimension, and even if he did get in contact with them, he doubted they would so easily fork over information to him. He continued to try to find information, but he was also working on another project, and with just a couple more tweaks…..

"Done!" He cried out, holding up a piece of paper in his hands. He eyed the document and nodded proudly, sticking it inside a folder.

The door to his office opened and he didn't have to look up to see who it was. "You look like you're in a terrific mood. You wanted to see me?" The blue haired girl entered the room, her voice as chipper as ever.

"Come in, come in! I need you to take this folder and give it to Genkai right away; it's very important!" He cried out as he shuffled the folder across the desk towards her.

"This must be some extremely great news since you're so giddy." She picked up the folder, "What's in it?" She asked curiously.

"That's none of your business!" Koenma scolded, sending a sweat drop down Botan's back. "Just give Genkai the folder. You'll find out soon enough!"

"Yes, sir, I'm on it!" Botan walked out of his office, the door slamming shut behind her, and held her hand up as her oar popped out of the air. She grabbed onto it and looked down at the folder, curiosity ran down her back. He face grew whiskers and her mouth curved into a beautiful horizontal 3. "Meow…It won't hurt." She concluded.

Opening the folder, she read over the first document. A gasp escaped her lips and a huge grin spread over her face. "NO WAY!" She laughed excitedly before closing the folder and jumping on her oar, flying off to the Human World.

* * *

 _ **~11 years ago~**_

" _The red moon is full." Kameko muttered to herself as she looked out towards the reddened sky. The dark gray clouds loomed over the demon world as if daring to cover it with a blanket of darkness._

 _Aya walked next to her mother, a frown on the little girls face as she looked up towards the woman's downcast look. "He promised." She offered a reminder of her father's words._

 _Kameko's looked down towards her daughter and smiled, though her eyes did not follow the action. "He did, and he will keep it." The words that came from her mouth were not for Aya, but for herself. It was almost as if she were trying to convince herself. . In her heart, she felt differently._

" _You should eat mother," Aye told the woman as she grabbed onto her mother's hand, trying to motivate her to come back inside the cave. She was starting to worry the young child._

 _Kameko nodded and turned to walk with her daughter back into the cave, their current runaway spot._

 _Before Kameko could take one step, an energy spike sent chills down her spine. Turning around slowly, she looked up towards the sky. The clouds had been pierced by a blue light, and the pain she felt in her heart was unimaginable._

" _Mother, what is that?" Aye asked, watching as the light vanish. The clouds recaptured their place in the sky, where the light had pierced, and the air became still between the two of them. "Mom, what was th-" Aye's caught her words as she looked up at Kameko, a drop of liquid hitting her nose. Her eyes widened._

 _Kameko's stared blankly at the sky, tears streaming down her face. She did not move and did not speak. No sound came from the women; it was as if something had paralyzed her. In that moment, Aye had an idea of what happened. "Father's not coming back, is he?"_

* * *

"Botan, why are you jumping up and down?" Yusuke's eyebrows rose as he watched the blue haired reaper giggle to herself. It seemed as if she were trying not to make a noise, but was failing miserably.

"You'll be excited too once you find out what I know!" She sang, hugging the folder to herself as she walked with him inside the living area.

Genkai sat in front of the TV with a hot cup of tea in hand, a kettle beside her. Today was going to be a relaxing day for the old woman.

"Master Genkai!" Botan giggled out, walking over to her and sitting down on the pillow next to her.

Genkai closed her eyes before glancing over at the bubbly girl, "What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh don't be like that," Botan said disappointedly, waving a hand in the air, but her mood picked back up as she handed over the folder. "I bring amazing new from the Spirit World!"

Genkai set her cup down on the tray by the kettle before taking the file in hand. Opening the file briefly, and quickly scanning over the file, she closed it and smiled. "It's been done, good." She stood up and started out of the room, though Yusuke had other plans.

"What the hell Grandma! You can't just leave like that, what the hell is in that file?!" He screamed out, a vein popping out of his head.

"What's with all the yelling so early in the morning?" Kurama ventured into the living room, Hitori's sleepy form in tow. She was dressed up in a blue and white school uniform, her bag dragging behind her. She rubbed her eye gently,

Botan looked down at the girl and placed her hands in front of her, twisting back and forth. "Oh my, isn't she just the most adorable creature in the world! Oh, what a happy day indeed," She felt overly happy as of now. Yusuke placed a foot on her back, making her go face first into the floor, and making her stop her stupid dance.

"Grandma and bubbles over here have some information that they ain't sharin'! I want to know what's in that file!" Yusuke pointed towards the file in Genkai's hands. Curiosity in Yusuke's mind had turned into anger when he didn't get the information that he wanted.

Looking down towards the file in the Genkai's aged hand, he noticed the official Spirit World Prince stamp and quickly looked up to meet Genkai's eyes. A smile graced her lips, and her eyes had softened from her usual cold stare.

"It has been done." Kurama ran a hand through his hair as a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"What has been done!?" Yusuke growled annoyed by the fact he was the only one out.

Botan lifted herself off the ground, holding a rag up to her eyes to wipe up the tears. "You're so mean," She mumbled.

"I want to know too." Hitori pulled on the leg of Kurama's pants to get his attention, her light blue eyes wide and always seeking new information. His response was to only smile down at her.

"I'll tell everyone tonight during dinner, it'll be a celebration." Genkai announced before leaving the fuming Yusuke. She would have told him, but she felt like his anger would be entertaining.

"If you don't calm down you might just lose your head Yusuke," Botan laughed nervously as Yusuke started to storm out the door, but was stopped in his track as the door opened in front of him.

"I've tried that with Kuwabara, but it doesn't work." Hitori looked over by the door to see Hiei enter, his red eyes glancing around the room. "What have I missed?"

Hitori smiled happily as she ran over to the demon. He had grown since they had first met, so now they weren't so close to the same height anymore. Hiei looked down at the girl around his waist; an annoyed looked crossed his face. He dealt with this every morning, and it was just as annoying strange as the first time.. Don't get Hiei wrong, he still hated all humans, they were disgusting and weak little creature, but this one had to be treated well. One, she was closely connected to Kurama for some reason, and two he also cared for the human girl, though he would never admit that.

"You should join us for dinner tonight, Hiei," Kurama walked over to the two, and helped pull Hitori off of Hiei, giving her bag back to her.

"I won't promise I'll join some stupid celebration, but I will be around." Hiei flicked away, leaving the door wide open for them to get through. Kurama chuckled walked outside, Hitori and Yusuke following.

"Not like he has much else to go since he's still on probation." Yusuke muttered to himself as he stepped out.

"I must go back to Spirit World now, enjoy your celebration! Wish I could come, but I have so much work to do. Bye-bye!" Botan waved her arm towards the boys and girl as she flew back off towards Spirit World. It really was a hassle to drop off one simple thing and fly all the way back, but today was definitely worth it.

"Botan!" Yusuke raised a fist at her flying form, "You get back here!"

"Kurama, what are we celebration?" Hitori asked, her ears ignoring the yelling as she grabbed his hand to walk with him down the stairs. Yusuke was following behind grudgingly. He had come to skip school and train some with Genkai, but now he was feeling like school would be the better choice. Besides, Keiko would beat him up if he skipped another day. They were almost into their senior year of high school, and if he skipped anymore he wouldn't get the grades to go to the same high school as her. Even Kuwabara had the grades to get in; he couldn't get shown up by him.

"You will see tonight, but for right now I need to get you to school before we are both late." Kurama sighed; he had been late many times this year for having to take Hitori to school. It wasn't his fault the girl loved to go back to sleep once woken up. Though, his teachers did not discredit him for being late, they figured it would have to be something important.

"Damn it! Just freakin' tell me!"

"Yusuke!" Kurama hissed staring at Yusuke and then back at Hitori.

She had heard it, and now she knew it. That smile told it all.

* * *

 _ **~4 Years Ago~**_

" _Keep running! Don't look back!" Kameko pulled at her daughters hand as they ran. Aye was becoming sluggish, slowing her pace. Behind them she could hear the shouting of some of Spirit World's Elite Soldiers chasing them across the cliffs of a mountain._

" _Mom…I…can't run…anymore!" Aye huffed and puffed, they had been running for a long time now. Aye didn't mean she was tired of running in just that moment, but she was tired of running for her life and fighting. They were always running for their lives, always fighting to protect themselves. They had been associated with the great Yoko Kurama, and Kameko had begun her thieving career, coming out of retirement to stabilize her home. The Elite Soldiers were stronger than they were. If they caught them, they would be dead._

" _Please, Aye, don't give up just yet. We can still get out of this." Kameko's pink lips sat in a hard line, her mind in a panic. "Remember what your father said? Remember what you promised him?" She thought back to those last moments with her mate. "Stay strong!"_

 _Aye gritted her teeth, her legs becoming numb and rubbery. Her father had been strong, stronger than any demon she had ever known. Aye had looked up to her father with every ounce of her being. Kameko, her mother, was also her hero. For her father to tell her to stay strong for her loving and kind mother, meant to be strong for her own self._

 _Looking at her mother with tired eyes, she saw the woman who meant the most to her, and who she would sacrifice everything for. Her mother was beautiful, even with all the worry lines on her face. If her mother wanted her to live, she would live. She would continue to run, continue to fight so she could stay strong for her mother. For the first time in 11 years, she smiled a bright smile full of new found hope._

 _BANG!_

 _A gasp fell from the small girl's lips as Aye's eyes widened, pain shooting through her chest._

 _It was as if Kameko's world had been slowed down. Her daughters hand slipped through her fingers and she watched with wide, tear struck eyes, as her daughter's body fell to the ground. The sound of Aye's body coming in contact with the rocky earth pierced through Kameko's senses. The sound echoed through her ears, the sight of Aye's body bouncing off the ground shook her, and the smell of blood clung to her nose. Her body went numb while watching the pool of blood surround the frail girl's broken body._

 _That was her baby girl, that was her daughter, that was the only thing keeping her in this world, and she was dying. The tears fell and there was no way of stopping it._

 _Kameko fell to her knees and flipped Aye over gently and held the child in her arms, tears falling on the girls face. "My dear baby girl…" she rocked the girl back and forth, "My dear Aye, I'm so sorry." She placed her forehead on Aye's and whimpered. "Please forgive me."_

" _Mom…it hurts."_

" _We got one!"_

 _Kameko head shot up at the voices. She bared her teeth and growled as the Elite got closer. She held the child to her beating heart, hoping to Kami that he didn't take her just yet. Her golden eyes seemed to glow a maddening red as the sky became darker. Her body shook as her final string of sanity snapped._

" _Don't move!" One of the 3 Soldiers called out._

 _She smirked and pulled her hand back down quickly. The mountain began to shake, a crack beginning to form on the side of the mountain. Kameko's smirk turned into a grin as the crack continued to run up the side of the mountain. The Soldiers stopped a good 5 yards away, not paying attention to the rumbling of the mountain. They drew their weapons and pointed them towards her, as she continued to stay cradling the poor child. She noticed that Aye's breathing had slowed._

" _Come with us, and we won't have to kill you too."_

 _Kameko only smiled sweetly at them, before clutching her open hand into a fist._

" _What the hel-AHHH!" Looking down at the pale child in her arms, tears began to escape as her wounded heart began to fall into the pieces she had been trying to hold onto. The sounds of screaming were being ignored. In front of her the Elite Soldiers were doing their best to fend off the Ojiki plants that kept venturing out of the ground. Though, they would be dead soon anyways. No one could survive those deadly tracking plants._

 _Aye coughed, blood shooting from her mouth and onto her mothers' cloths, not that it matter, she was already drenched in the crimson blood. "I… didn't know…you could do…that." Aye started panting, talking becoming too much of a pain, her face scrunched up in pain, holding her stomach tightly._

 _Kameko laughed lightly while smiling, brushing away a few strands of hair out of the girls face. "I can, but I never thought I would have to use it." She spoke softly, her voice barely audible. Biting the inside of her cheek, she used one hand to remove a necklace that was hidden under her dress. On the necklace were a beautiful locket with golden trim, and a clear crystal orb._

 _She hung the item in front of the girl so she could see it. "This crystal is called a Sourusutōn, or a Soul Stone, and this pendent is called a Memori Rokku, or a Memory Lock…" she paused, "…when your father and I met, I had just decided I was going to do my own theft, from my own home. The reason I was stealing isn't really important, but your father was just trying to make a name for himself." She chuckled slightly, willing her tears to stop as she told the story of how her father and she met. "I was so close to snatching this for myself that I lost all sense of what was around me. It was my first time, and_ **I** _was going to get it. Before I knew it your father snatched it up, right before I could put one finger on it. That was when I saw those beautiful eyes, and that long silver hair. I was glaring at him of course…your father was breath taking. It took a lot of time for us to finally be together, he seemed to show up everywhere I went then. It was as if it were some forbidden love." She shook her head; she needed to get to the point. "When your father finally asked me to become his, he gave me this. It was the first item I wanted to steal, and it was the last. It sat on the pedestal for years, and now I can finally use it."_

 _Biting her lip she placed the stone over the girl's heart, "Aminama, Aye." She spoke softly. The orb began to glow a bright white, blinding all around. It even blinded the Ojiki plant, sending it into a blind frenzy. When the glow died down, the only thing to see was a spiral of white energy inside the orb. "You're spirit energy is white, a pure and innocent white. Once you become of age, you will be able to bind with this again. You will be able to receive all your energy back. Without all this pure energy, it will be hard to find you."_

 _Moving the locket over her forehead, "I want to protect you, kin of Yoko Kurama. I want you to live free, and live a happy life. Maybe, one day, we will all meet again in the afterlife. That is my wish." Kameko sniffed, "I'm going…I'm going to protect you, and I want you to listen to me."_

 _Aye's eyes had been closed for most of the time they laid there, her breaths shallow. She opened her eyes tiredly, looking her mother in the eyes._

" _You are going to forget who I am, who you are, and everything about this place. I never want you to have to run; I never want you to have to fight, or be hurt. I want you live happily and freely with your new family. With my spirit energy, I will be sending you away from here. FAR away. One day, your memories will come back to you. One day, you will remember me." Her eyes burned, "but till then, I love you my child, and I cannot wait to meet you again…to see you as pure as you are now."_

" _I love…you…mom…" Tears ran down Aye's cheeks, her mouth gasping for air. The pendent above her head surrounded the girl in a purple aura, a string of light coming from Aye's body and into the locket. As the light vanished, all that was left was unmoving, living body. No memories were left._

 _This was her only shot, her only shot to send her daughter to a safer place before her spirit was sent away. If her spirit was sent away now, her soul would be lost forever, with no recollection of anything she had done, or who she had been, when she was living._

 _With one last kiss to Aye's forehead, she placed her hands on her daughter's chest and she closed her eyes. Her hands began to glow, the necklace still wrapped around her fingers. As she opened her eyes, she saw an orb appear from Aye's body. Taking one hand away from the girl's body, she held her hand under the orb, "Go now, I love you."_

 _The orb shot off into the sky, leaving behind a broken hearted mother, and a lifeless body._

 _Aye Kurama, you are the light that shines brightest, and you are the beacon that will light the way._

 _I love you._

* * *

 **Hate to stop it here, but I gotta :P**

 **Well, I hope that was pretty heart wrenching! I tried my best, and I hoped you loved it!**

 **Thank you again for all the reviews! I'm so in love with this story right now, it's not even funny! :3**

 **Let me what you thought with a lovely review, and I can't wait to put up the next one! :D**

 **Happy Reading! :3**


	13. Chapter 13

"You've located her?" A man in a black asked, Toichi standing by the man on the park bench. The man in black had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He took a drag from his cigarette, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"Easily," Toichi told him, bouncing the sack of coins in his hands, a smile gracing his face.

"Do they know?"

"Quite the opposite, looks like they don't see me as any threat; haven't even sent the detectives after me." Toichi stood up and stretched. "I guess my job is done, the rest is up to you. Good luck." With that he left the man, only a note with directions left behind.

The dining room smelt amazing; food adorned the table as if made for a king. Genkai felt as though this celebration needed to be remembered with great food and good company. As she set the last plate down on the table, she looked down at the folder sitting nice and neat under her plate. She had been waiting for this for over almost a year.

 **XXXXX**

" _I might be old, but I'm no fool. This can become a really serious matter if we ever do find Hitori's dimension and family. You do understand that, correct? " Genkai looked at the red headed fox sitting before her with a knowing smile._

" _Yes, Koenma has explained to me that if her family should arrive the paperwork would become null and void. For the time being, Hitori needs this. Koenma agrees that this would be for the best. I would do it myself if not for my human age."_

" _Hmm," Genkai took a sip from her cup before setting it down beside her, "I will do my part, I suppose, nothing like becoming a 78 year old adopted mother."_

" _That's the spirit!" Kurama said with a chuckle._

 **XXXXX**

Genkai grunted and walked out the dining room, through the kitchen, and out to the back porch. Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Hitori Shizuru, and Kuwabara sat talking. Shizuru was giving Kuwabara a beat down, and Yusuke only nagged it on further.

"Get 'em!" Hitori called out, throwing her fist in the air.

Kurama quickly corrected that motion by holding her hand back down to her side. "Hitori, ladies don't provoke fights." This only made Hitori continue on with her cheering and yelling.

"Idiots," Genkai grumbled out, though a smile graced her lips. It was nice, sometimes, to have a house full of rowdy kids. "It's time for dinner." She told them, earning a couple of stares. It was surprising to see her so calm, and dare they say it, happy.

"This news must be great if I'm not getting bitched at every 5 seconds." Yusuke said with a grin.

"Yusuke, please, your language is like a drug to her. She listens to every word that comes out of your mouth for some reason." Kurama stood from the porch and hauled Hitori up as well, setting her on her feet.

Though, that was easier said than done. Hitori was being a butt. Once he had lifted her off the ground, she pulled her feet up so he couldn't set her on her feet. She only giggled and grinned as he sighed in frustration. She was becoming worse and worse.

"Come on, Kiddo. It's time to eat, so stop playing." Shizuru poked the girl's side, sending the girl laughing loudly and making her drop her feet. Kurama took advantage of this and let her go as her feet touched the ground.

"Move your tail, Kurama!" Hitori pointed up to him and then ran inside, leaving Kurama stunned by this child.

Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed as everyone watched the girl run through the kitchen to the dining hall, hearing her yell, _"Yum, Yum!"_ "You know Kurama, I've babysit a few kids in my day, and I've never met one that spunky." Shizuru pointed out as she flicked her cigarette out.

"I'm pretty sure that's Yusuke's fault!" Kuwabara interjected.

"Oh yeah?" Yusuke walked into dining room and grinned, "I'll take that as a compliment!" he flicked his own nose with his thumb, trying to look real smooth.

"Will you all just grab a plate and sit down; I would really like to eat." Genkai groaned out.

Everyone sat down at the table, and all helped themselves. Yusuke and Kuwabara packed their plates full. Keiko, Shizuru, and Genkai had a more reasonable size. Kurama helped Hitori with her plate before making his.

As Kurama sat back down, he noticed an empty plate and chair next to him, and sighed. _'You could come eat with us, Hiei.'_ He threw his thoughts to the wind.

"Hn." Kurama looked up from the table and watched as Hiei walked in, taking a seat next to Kurama and Kuwabara. He looked annoyed, but he made his plate.

"Now that everyone has calmed down, I would like to tell you why you are all even here." Genkai placed a hand on the file.

"Finally! I've been waiting for this sh-" Yusuke stopped himself and looked back towards Kurama with a nervous laugh, "I mean…I've been waiting for this ccrraappp all day?" the phrase came out as a questions as he searched through Kurama's facial features for approval.

Kurama nodded, which made Yusuke grin.

"Shut up!" Genkai ordered, glaring down at her pupil. She picked up the file and handed it to Yusuke, who proceeded to open it quickly. "As you will read on there, I am now officially Hitori's legal guardian in the eyes of the government and Spirit World."

"That's amazing!" Keiko cried out.

"Wow, didn't peg you for the motherly type, Grandma!" Yusuke grinned as he passed the folder to Keiko, who only then passed it to Shizuru.

"That's pretty brave of you," Shizuru opened the folder and looked through it. "Wait…" She glanced down at a certain glow of light towards the bottom of the paper. "…There are termination properties regarding this contract," She looked up from the folder and closed it, passing it on to Kurama.

Hitori watched the folder go over her head in confusion, looking in between the people around her. What did they mean?

"Yes, being an adopted guardian of a child from a different dimension is a little tricky." Genkai pointed out.

Hiei watched as the folder passed around the table. Was this the smartest thing to do at this time? He looked over at the child who was sitting next to Kurama. She looked so happy here, though confused. He wondered why she never begged to go back to her own home.

"So you're my mom now?" Hitori asked as she picked up her spoon to start shoveling the food into her mouth.

"Don't call me mom." Genkai grunted towards her.

"GRANDMA!" She screamed out, laughing excitedly.

"Okay, that's all good and well, but what can terminate this?" Shizuru asked again, the rest looking towards Genkai curiously.

Genkai frowned, "If her birth parents find their way here and locate Hitori somehow, then the adoption null and voids. If the other dimension makes contact with us and demands the little girl to return to her world, then we have to let her go. Rules of space and time are highly complicated."

"I can tell…" Shizuru mumbled.

"Sounds like a waste of time to me." Hiei grunted out.

"That's not nice; nothing is a waste of time if you don't let it be!" Hitori grinned happily at Hiei as she put some potato on her spoon and stuffed it in her mouth.

Hiei glanced over at the girl and gave a soft glare, obviously annoyed at the girls scolding and philosophical response. The more he tried to hate humans, the more she brought him back down to earth. She was a strange girl, and sometimes it irritated him.

Kurama patted the girl on the head, and passed the folder to Hiei who didn't open the file and handed to Kuwabara who read it over quickly.

"So, now that you're the legal guardian of her what can you do with it?" Keiko asked.

"Just little things, dentist appointments, signing stupid notes for class, and stuff like that. It's not as extravagant as it sounds." Genkai shrugged and took a bite of her food. It was a pretty simple thing.

"I think it's cool!" Hitori's eyes went wide before jumping out of her seat, "That reminds me!" She called out, running to the door and sliding it open before the patter of her feet descended down the hall way.

Quickly, the pitter-patter of her feet came back, a piece of paper in her hand. She ran to Genkai, "Can you sign this for me please?" handing her the paper.

Genkai looked down at the paper with slight shock, before taking the paper from her and chuckling to herself. This would take some getting used to. She wasn't used to this kind of responsibility. Not being a parent anyways.

"A field trip?" Genkai asked.

"Yeah! We're going to a Ueno Zoo!" She said excitedly.

Genkai read over the paper and nodded, "I will sign it, after dinner. Sit down."

"Thank you, Grandma!" Hitori ran around the chairs and crawled back into her own, taking her spoon back in her hand and shoveling food into her mouth.

Kurama watched the girl with a smile. Koenma had been able to contract new papers for her, giving her an identity for the living world, and now that Genkai was her legal guardian, he felt like everything was working out.

"I'm surprised Kurama didn't take the job as mother." Yusuke commented with a mouth full of food.

Kurama crossed his arms in front of him and smiled towards Yusuke, "The job was obviously being filled, and I had no chance."

"I think you would be a great mother." Hitori spoke, having finally finished all of her food on her plate. This sent the table into a laughing fit, except for Hiei and Kurama of course.

* * *

The dinner was amazing, and to follow up the celebration, the group went into the living area to play some games. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, and Hitori sat at the table playing a card game.

"UNO!" Hitori called, sending out some groans through the group.

"I remember why I don't play this game anymore, Hitori always wins." Yusuke groaned out, looking at his cards intently, hoping to make some kind of come back.

"Don't worry, I can handle her." Shizuru gave Hitori a playful evil eye, making the girl stick her tongue out at Shizuru.

Kurama sat on the couch, sipping from his tea cup, the folder lying in his lap. Genkai sat next to him, sipping from her own cup.

"I appreciate all of this," Kurama said to the older woman.

"If you keep saying that, I'm going to regret my decision. Take it how it is, and leave it alone." Genkai said gruffly, watching the group at the table. She smiled as Hitori flipped out about having to pick 4 more cards up from the deck. "She's a good girl Kurama; you've done well with her."

"I haven't done much, and anything I do teach her because void when Yusuke and Kuwabara come around." He sighed, it was true. She became a little rebel when they showed up.

"She's a child, and the dimwits are horrible role models, of course she would follow their lead. Don't let that discourage you though; she will remember everything you have taught her."

Kurama smiled lightly, "Thank you, that's comforting." He meant it.

"UNO." Shizuru called out as she held one card in her hand.

"That's not fair!" Hitori cried.

"Oh come on Kiddo, if I win, it doesn't mean the end of the world for you." Shizuru poked the girl's side, sending Hitori into a giggling fit once again; she was very ticklish.

Hitori had to draw a card from the pile; she didn't have any cards she could play.

*knock**knock*knock*

A rapping sound was heard from the front entrance down the hall. Everyone looked at each other confused; they hadn't been expecting anyone else for the night.

"I will get it." Kurama sat his cup down and started down the hall. For some reason, he had a bad feeling about answer the door. He didn't understand why his chest tightened and fear erupted inside him; this wasn't like him.

Kurama placed his hand on the door handle and slide the door open. When he opened the door, he found a man dressed in a black suit standing in front of him. His dark blue eyes looked into Kurama's, and Kurama's chest tightened a little harder. "Hello, how can I help you?" he asked gingerly.

"Hello, my name is Hayato Tokaji," Kurama's eyes widened.

Pitter-patter came down the hall after Kurama, but he heard them stop short of coming next to him. He turned his head to glance back, and saw Hitori standing there with her arms clutched to her chest. She was staring wide eyed towards the man in front of Kurama, shaking; fear was coursing through her eyes, making Kurama's heart hurt even worse.

Kurama looked back to Hayato who only smiled.

"I'm here for my daughter."

* * *

 **Dun, Dun, DUN!**

 **So there ya go! Finally getting into the depth of things!**

 **Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I would love it if you also reviewed for this chapter also! :3**

 **See you next time!**

 **Happy reading! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Hitori sat on the couch next to Hayato, her hands in her lap and her eyes adverted to the ground. The attitude of the girl had changed dramatically, no smiling or laughing. It wasn't hard to miss the girls' change of expression as the man introduced himself to everyone in the room.

Shizuru took a puff of her cigarette, observing the man with narrowed eyes. The man obviously meant something to the little girl, but with the change of her usual playful demeanor meant something was wrong; something didn't sit right with Shizuru. _'So…the guardian thing doesn't mean crap now?'_

Hiei's narrowed eyes held a little more hate; the tension in the room was starting to make him itch. This man, after a year and a half, finally shows up on a joyous occasion for the group, and says he wants Hitori back. This man had timing. He also didn't like Hitori's change in mood. He was annoyed by her constant happy babbling and loving nature, but he hated the sadness and fear that washed over her, it didn't flatter her.

"Mr. Tokaji, if I may ask, how did you find this place?" Kurama asked, sitting with his legs crossed on the other side of Hitori, staring at the man with questioning eyes.

"It wasn't easy, but through some connections I was able to locate Hitori's whereabouts. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to find you, but it's not easy to make friends when you find yourself in a different world."

Hitori cringed at the man's voice; it wasn't the same as she remembered. It was nice sounding, and a little eerie to her. This man might have been her father but something was completely different about him.

"How did you get to this world?" Genkai spoke up, sitting at the table next to Yusuke and Kuwabara. The two fools didn't look pleased by the new guy, their eyes full of suspicion. Keiko sat quietly, her eyebrows knitted together in worry, her mind racing.

"Well, when I was trying to get Hitori back into the house the night she disappeared, I followed after her through the, portal as I've learned, and found myself downtown. How she ended up somewhere completely different is beyond me." Hayato sighed and put his hand on the little girls head, patting softly.

This gesture sent a chill through Hitori's body, making her clench her fist and tense up.

Kurama hated the way this man smelled and talked, and the way he touched Hitori. It was as if he was trying to be a loving father, but Kurama knew the truth. The truth was that man gave Hitori those scars on her body, and this situation didn't sit well with him _. 'Hiei…this man…'_ Kurama's thought shot out towards the fire apparition.

' _Just give me the word.'_

"How have you obtained the information you have, being a new comer and all?" Kurama asked curiously, his voice wasn't the same; it was more weary and accusing.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot release that information to you," Standing up he bowed to everyone in the room. "I hate to just leave, but we need to get back to our own world. It had been too long, and I believe Hitori has burdened you enough." Hayato clutched Hitori's hand, sending her to her feet next to him.

The reality of the situation hit Hitori quickly and she tried to pull her hand out of her father's. "Let me go!" She cried out, her eyes wide with panic.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara stood quickly. In the corner, missed by every eye in the room, Hiei had his hand on his katana, ready to act if needed.

"Sit down; there is nothing we can do." Genkai took a sip of her drink. Though her voice was harsh and full of truth, her eyes showed sadness and helplessness. There was _**nothing**_ they could do, the law was written. After a year of waiting, she had become the guardian of the child, but in less than 24 hours, it was now void.

The three did not move as they watch Hayato smile, pleased by the old woman's words. "Thank you for taking such good care of my little girl, I promise this will be the last time we meet." Hayato bowed and turned towards the door, dragging Hitori along.

Hitori tried to pry the man's hands off of her. She tried to plant her feet in front of her, to stop him from dragging her along, but he was strong compared to her. She turned to look back, a pleading look in her eyes.

Locking eyes with Kurama, she tried one last time to plead with him, "Kurama! Don't let him take me away!"

Kurama couldn't move, though he would love to snatch the girl up into his arms and keep her here himself, in both spirit and living world, his hands were tied.

As the two excited the door, everyone (excluding Hiei) ran to the open door and watched as Hayato dragged Hitori towards the temple steps, ascending down.

"PLEASE!" They all cringed as they heard the little girl's helpless screams, the two disappearing from sight.

Tears ran down Keiko's cheeks as she stared out into the courtyard. "There really is nothing we can do?" she asked, looking up towards Yusuke.

Yusuke had his teeth clenched together, his hands matching the tension in his body. "Damn it! How could we just let him take her like that?" he cried out.

"The only thing we can do is hope for the best." Genkai retorted.

"How can you be so such a heartless bitch?! Did you not hear her crying in fear?!" Yusuke was angry.

"Shut up, you're not the only one hurting right now." She glanced up towards everyone else, her own eyes full of mourning, sending Yusuke's eyes to look at everyone's face. Their faces were glued towards the horizon. The one that gave Yusuke the chills was Kurama's face, who had the face of a killer.

He watched as Kurama turned back to the compound and walked quickly to the living area, "Hiei, if you would please?"

Hiei pushed the window open, sending a cold breeze inside the living room, and flickered out of sight. The rest of the group followed after Kurama, and looked at him questionably.

"What's going on fox boy?" Yusuke asked, crossing his arms.

Kurama didn't respond as he pulled out his compact. The screen was fuzzy but was soon occupied by the Spirit World Prince.

"Oh, Kurama, what can I do for you?" Koenma asked, stopping the stamping of his papers.

"I have no time to explain, but I would like to know what can stop the termination of Genkai's Guardian papers."

"I think Kurama's gone nuts, guys." Kuwabara whispered, though his voice carried.

"Shhhh!" Keiko scolded, listening intently to Kurama for she could not see on the other side of the screen.

"Well, if Hitori's family comes in contact with her, there isn't much you can do." Koenma paused, thinking for a moment. "Unless you can prove that her guardians are unfit to protect and look after her." He looked at Kurama questionably and frowned, "Are you telling me, after all my hard work, that Hitori's parents have arrived?!"

"Yes, her father," Kurama nodded, "and I can already tell you that she will find no protection with him."

"You have 6 hours to appeal Genkai's case, Kurama. If you cannot prove to me that he is an unfit parent, then that document I gave to Genkai will tear itself apart. After that, even if you are right, it could take years for anyone to accept a new document." Koenma sighed, "Hurry." The screen went black and he closed it with a quick snap.

"What happened, without my spirit awareness I couldn't follow anything you were talkin' about." Kuwabara grumbled. After the Dark Tournament he had lost his Spirit Awareness, though he hadn't needed it thus far, he still felt empty without it. Now he was on the same level as Keiko.

He turned to the others a serious look across his face, "I will say this quickly. That man Hayato Tokaji might be Hitori's birth father, but that man shows no love or guidance. When she came to us, her body was covered in scars and bruises. Thanks to Yukina, all that is left is faint white traces of where scars have been. We cannot let Hitori leave this world with him, or she will suffer."

"That's terrible!" Keiko cried out.

Shizuru put an arm around the girl, and smiled a comforting smile, "Don't worry, once we get our hands on him, I'll beat him to a pulp." she clenched her fist in front of her self, emphasizing how serious she was.

Yusuke growled, "Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Yusuke turned to run out the door but Kurama stopped him.

"Wait," Kurama stuffed a hand in his pants pocket, "keep your calm while approaching this. If we cannot prove to Koenma that this man is a danger to Hitori in 6 hours, we will lose custody over her for a very long time."

"So what if that happens?" Kuwabara asked.

"The living world's government will probably place her in an orphanage if they get their hands on her. So, please, proceed with caution."

"This really pisses me off, I can't believe I can't smash that creeps face in." Yusuke growled as he stomped towards the door.

Kurama looked out the window, hoping Hiei would keep his cool as well.

* * *

Hayato dragged Hitori across the street towards a black four door car. Opening the back door, he tossed Hitori inside and slammed the door. Hitori attempted to open the door, but it had a safety lock on it, making it impossible for the girl to escape the confines of the vehicle.

The girl's eyes were full of panic, as she watched Hayato walk around and get inside the driver side door. She curled herself up against the door, watching him intently. "Where are we going?" Her timid voice asked.

Hayato looked back towards her, that grin she had seen before plastered across his face, "For a little drive my dear. You know, I didn't realized how special you really were until I came here. I think I finally found a purpose for you."

What did that mean? Hitori was confused by that statement as she watched him turn around and start the car. The car began to move, and she quickly looked back towards the temple steps, hoping…hoping this was all a dream.

* * *

"They couldn't have gone far," Genkai called out as they hurried through the streets. They had quickly descended the stairs and were following Hiei's energy. Hiei had made sure to make his energy noticeable.

"We must hurry; we only have 5 hours left." Kurama's voice was full of worry.

"Don't worry, we will prove that he can't take care of Hitori, and once we do we will kick his ass!" Comforting was obviously not Yusuke's strong point.

* * *

Hayato stopped the car in front of a large warehouse. He turned off the car and stepped out, heading to Hitori's door and opening it. Before Hitori could run, he grabbed her arm and dragged her out."Get your hands off me!" She The screamed out, earning a death glare in return.

"Shut up! You're screams are useless here." He growled out, pulling her towards the warehouse.

Walking inside, he shut the open door behind him, and threw the girl forward, making her fall to her knees. "Here you go, I've held up my part of the deal, now it's your turn." Hayato spoke to the darkness, crossing his arms. He didn't look like the man that had been so polite at the compound; he now looked like the drunken father she had remembered.

A dark figure walked forward, making Hitori back up. The man had messy green hair, his eyes a dark purple. He wore a black leather jacket, a red t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and some tennis shoes. His right ear was pierced with a silver loop from the top of his ear, and a chain moving down to a red gem dangling from his ear lobe. Tattoos of black spirals graced his skin as seen protruding from the top of his t-shirt and up to the base of his chin, extending down to his wrists.

"I think my master will be pleased with the work you have done." The man spoke out, his voice soft and calming, but it only sent shivers down Hitori's spine.

"Well tell your master I've done my share; now give her back to me!" Hayato yelled out, his eyes becoming crazed and concerned.

"You know," The man laughed gently, covering his lips with the tips of his fingers, his eyes soft and dark, "you haven't been in this world long, and before I give you what you wanted, I think you should learn a little something."

Hayato glared at the man, "And what is that, Genso?" his voice deep and full of hate.

The man known as Genso snapped his fingers and a woman walked out of the shadows. She had long, beautiful black hair and light blue eyes, she was short and slender, and wore a beautiful smile on her face.

"Kuni!" Hayato called out to the woman. She did not move, she did not blink, and it didn't even seem as if she were breathing.

"Kuni…my mother?" Hitori asked quietly. She didn't remember her mother well, only pictures that had been strewn around her old home.

Hayato ran to the woman quickly, throwing his arms around the woman as her arms extended out to him. Though, as he went to wrap his arms around her, he fell through, leaving only a flickering hologram behind him. Hayato turned to look at the transparent woman and then over at Genso, "What the hell is this?!"

Genso held up a finger, "Lesson number one when dealing with demons." The man snapped his fingers. Movement from the darkness surrounded Hayato, one coming behind Hitori. "Never trust one."

The darkness revealed sharp fangs and clawed hands, and Genso smirk as he watched the man struggling in the arms of a red furred, long horned, demon. The demon wrapped his jaws around the Hayato's neck, sending blood flying in all directions.

Hitori watched with wide eyes, her body drenched in fear as the blood of her father splashed onto her face.

"Bring her to me." Genso spoke out moments later, satisfied by the human's death.

Hitori could barely hear the man's demands as her heart throbbed into her ears. The smell of blood tainted her nose, and she cringed.

"No!" Tears formed in her eyes as she kicked and flailed, foreign arms plucking her from the ground. She was scared; she didn't know what was going on. She had been taught that demons existed, but she had not seen one herself. Now, she was having her own demon show, and she had front row seats.

The demon sat the girl in a chair, and stood beside her, leaving one hand on her shoulder to make sure she didn't move.

"Hitori, was it? I'm sorry you had to witness all of that, but we had no choice." Genso pulled up a chair and sat in front of her, smiling down at the girls' fearful face.

Hitori's bottom lip started to tremble, the tears falling down her cheeks. Her eyes glared towards the man in front of her.

"You shouldn't cry over your father's death. He wasn't a good man, obviously. Do you want to know why he brought you here?"

Hitori shook her head no, she didn't care right now, and she just wanted to go home to the compound.

Ignoring her he continued, "I found your father groveling for help, trying to return home. Though, wouldn't you know it, he had what I wanted, and he thought I had what he needed. Your father was going to trade your soul for your mothers. If your father had known anything, he would have known that no demon can bring back a human soul." He chuckled lightly. "To bad he's now dead," he faked sadness but smiled, "at least we got what we needed."

Hitori looked back towards the pile of blood and pieces that had been her birth father. Even though he had been the cruelest person to her, he probably didn't deserve something like that. "You're a monster." Hitori whispered out.

Genso only smiled and stood up, moving away from the girl and pulling a phone out of his pocket. He dialed a number and placed the device to his pierced ear. "Yes, we have her." He waited for a response, "Of course, we will be there soon." He hung up the phone and looked over to her. "Let's go."

The demon holding Hitori to her seat pulled her off, dragging her passed her father's' dead body and towards the entrance of the warehouse. "I'm not leaving with you!" Hitori cried, trying to push the demon away.

Two other demons took the front and opened the door, but stopped as soon as they did.

"What are you doing?" The demon holding Hitori growled. Though, as he asked, the two bodies fell forward, pools of purple blood flowing out around them.

"What the-?" The demon holding Hitori jumped back, pulling Hitori along for the ride, and holding her tightly under one of his arms. She pushed desperately, hoping he would release her. She looked up to the entrance, her eyes blurred from the tears that had fallen, but she could still tell who stood there.

A hopeful smile graced her face as she reached out one hand to him, "Hiei!" she cried in desperation.

Hiei stood there, flicking his sword backwards to remove the blood that had graced it. His face held a smirk, and his piercing crimson eyes stared down the demon holding Hitori.

"And who is this?" Genso asked, his face showing that he was not surprised in the slightest about Hiei's appearance. He was just annoyed that his master would have to wait.

Hiei's eyes darted to the floor; the man they had been following was sliced and diced. "That saves us some time," Hiei spoke out, looking back up, his eyes directed onto Genso. He brought his sword up quickly and flicked out of sight, appearing in front of the green haired man.

The smirk that graced Genso's face didn't falter, and that unnerved Hiei. After swinging his sword across the man's body, Hiei jumped back and watched as the man's body flickered, becoming transparent.

Hitori continued to wiggle as she watched, her mouth hung open wide, and her thoughts scrambled, "That should of hit!" She called out, pointing out the obvious.

Hiei ignored the girl and glared daggers at Genso, the man becoming solid and unmoving once more. The man frowned at Hiei and crossed his arms, "I don't have time for this." He moved one hand up and snapped his finger, a group of 5 demons surrounded Hiei. Genso snapped his fingers again and the demons leaped towards the fire apparition, the man starting his leave of the building.

Hiei's sword moved quickly, the demons around him moving in slow motion as he sliced all of them open. They all fell to the ground, their bodies limp as they breathed their last breaths. "Pathetic." Hiei glared up at the man in control, still in his fighting stance. He was ready to take this man down quickly.

Genso stopped and sighed, looking towards the demon holding Hitori, "Take the girl to the master, I'll be there shortly. Please apologize for me."

The demon nodded and ran towards the door. "Hiei!" Hitori's cries echoed, making Hiei growl.

Hiei turned and went to follow the demon, but was stopped when Genso appeared in front of him, his tattoos were glowing red, and he was holding out a hand towards Hiei. "I'm sorry, but that girls mine."

* * *

 **OH NO! Hitori's in trouble! Where is the rest of the crew?! What's with this Genso guy, and who is his master? Why do they want Hitori in the first place?**

 **Stay tuned to find out, and please leave a review to tell me how I'm doing. I'm not good with action scenes but I'm going to try my best for you guys!**

 **Happy reading! :3**


	15. Chapter 15

Hiei didn't wait for Genso to strike first, or to speak another word before he flickered out of sight. His sword sang through the air as it sliced down behind Genso, aiming for the top of the man's head.

Genso only smirked and stepped to the side, darting his hand towards Hiei. A red ribbon darted straight towards the fiery demon.

Hiei's eyes widened and he used his sword to block the ribbon coming towards his body. The ribbon wrapped around his sword, stopping Hiei in his tracks. He tried to pull the sword back, but there was only tension between both blade and ribbon. Hiei sent a glare towards the pest.

Genso chuckled, "You're fast. I'm quite surprised actually, but you are wasting my time. If you leave, I probably won't kill you. Though, I'm really bad at keeping my promises."

A quick laugh escaped Hiei's lips, "That makes two of us," Using his bandaged hand to handle the sword, he moved the sword more to the right, to make sure the ribbon wasn't in his way. "Fist of the Mortal Flame!"

Using his speed, he dashed towards Genso, swinging his fiery fist towards Genso's face.

The ribbon unwound from Hiei's sword, and Genso jumped back, the attack hitting the cement instead, sending shards flying through the air.

"I know you now; you're that Hiei from the Dark Tournament. How exciting! I didn't think I would be facing a celebrity." Genso hummed, humor gracing his calm eyes.

Hiei stood up and positioned his sword back in front of him. "The honor is all yours." He glared at the man's eyes, those eyes were too relaxed. "What does a demon like you want with one human girl?"

Genso looked openly surprised by the question, but quickly regained his composure. "As the saying goes, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Hiei snarled and flickered out of sight, this talk was tiresome.

The sword rang through the air once more, heading straight for Genso's mid-section. Hiei might have been fast, but Genso seemed able to dodge every move. It was as if he were toying with Hiei.

Hiei continued to swing his sword quickly, hoping to find his mark. When he failed to see any bloodshed, he jumped back and glared.

"You look frustrated my short friend," Genso pretended to wipe off some dust from the sleeve of his jacket, looking bored.

As Hiei was about to make his next move, he froze. He could feel a powerful energy being admitted from somewhere nearby. "W-what is this energy?" He was shaken, "I-I've never felt anything like it," and it was true. Hiei had never felt something so raw and powerful, but he had also never felt something so pure and warm.

Genso's laugh brought Hiei out of his thoughts. He sent a glare Genso's way and growled, "What do you know?" His voice was threatening and dark.

Genso's body became translucent, and he only grinned towards the fire apparition, "It seems I've done all I need to, distracting you hadn't been part of the plan, but if I had let you go you might have become a problem. Though, I don't think I need to worry any longer." His body vanished, "So long, Hiei."

Hiei growled as the energy from his foe faded, the man had left him alone in the warehouse. "Hn," Hiei sheathed his sword and looked in the direction the energy was coming from, "What have they done?" he flickered away.

* * *

"What was that energy?" Kurama asked as he stood in the middle of a park. They had followed Hiei's energy this far, but when a strange blast of unfamiliar energy hit the spirit aware fighters, Hiei became an afterthought.

"What's going on guys?" Kuwabara asked, looking in between Yusuke, Genkai, and Kurama (they had left Shizuru and Keiko back at the temple). They were all looking in the same direction, where the spirit energy had been sensed.

"Oh yeah, forgot you lost your spirit awareness. Well, for your information, a huge wave of energy just crossed our path. It's strong, and could be a threat." Yusuke looked serious. They were running into major problems, but they only had so much time left.

"That's not the threat."

Everyone turned around, coming face to face with Hiei. "What do you mean?" Kurama was confused by his words, but felt uneasy about his meaning.

"I believe we don't have time for any more questions."

* * *

Hitori was lying on a hard, blue operating chair, her eyes wide and her body stiff. Tears ran down her face as pain shot through her body. She wished she could scream, she wished she could struggle, but she could not. Looking down towards her twisted arms, four bugs lay on her wrists, their stingers inserted into her skin. They were slowly injecting her body with some sort of liquid.

"This is taking too long, Doctor. Her energy might be high, but it's not high enough." A voice rang out through the darkness.

"It's almost done, have some patients." A voice rang out, stepping from the shadows and towards the table. He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and ran it over the girls face, removing the tears that had fallen. More took its place.

Hitori's eyes danced over the man's features. He had short dark black hair, and brown eyes. He wore a lab coat, as she had seen doctors wear. He was smiling down at her, but it gave her no comfort. Her eyes traveled towards the other man in the room. He had black hair as well, but longer, and was sporting jeans and a red jacket. His violet eyes sent chills down her spine, as they stared at her emotionlessly.

Her fuzzy vison slowly looked down towards the floor, passing the other man, and saw the demon that had carried her there. He was dead.

 _ **Xxxxxxx**_

" _I've brought her," The demon spoke to the man in the red jacket._

" _Very good." He turned his head slightly, to look back at the man standing close to him, " Doctor, if you will?"_

" _Yes, Sniper."_

 _The Doctor walked over to the demon and plucked the girl from his arms, and walked her over to the operating table. Hitori struggled, screamed, and cried, but it was no use. His movements were fast, faster than her eye could see, but she could feel his fingertips hitting certain spots on her body. Her body became stiff, and she could not move…He had paralyzed her, "This should stop you're movements. In thirty minutes you should be able to move again."_

 _Sniper bounced a rock in his hand, staring at the demon in front of him. "Thank you for all you have done," He caught the rock in his hand and opened his palm._

" _W-wait, what are you doing?" The demon asked, backing up as he watched Sniper place his index finger and thumb together, positioning the two behind the rock._

" _Just, taking care of business," Sniper flicked his finger across the rock, sending the demon quickly to the ground and admitting an ooze of blood from his skull._

 _ **xxxxx**_

Her eyes widened as pain shot through her body once again, it felt like her bones were shifting inside of her. She could hear the grinding in her ears.

"Her energy will have to progress on her own after this, she will be ready in a few days." Doctor watched as the insects finished injecting her, and flew off once they were done.

Sniper turned his face towards the door, hearing multiple footsteps running their way. "Let's leave then," he commented, continuing to stare at the door. "We have company."

"Should we take the girl?" Doctor asked, watching Sniper head towards the open window of the room.

"No," he didn't look back, "We will get her when she's ready, I don't feel like babysitting."

Doctor nodded and followed after, leaving the girl on the table. The two jumped out the window, leaving Hitori by herself.

"AHHH!" Screams finally escaped her lips, the pain was unbearable. She didn't even hear her name being called, as five figures entered the room. She closed her eyes and curled up into a ball as the screaming continued, her body violently shaking as her world became dark.

* * *

"The contract will continue to be recognized by Spirit World and Human World." Koenma spoke as he flipped through pages in a folder. Hiei explained that Hayato was dead, and had traded the girl to demons, which was a surprise to everyone. Luckily, they had gotten back to the temple with fifteen minutes to spare. It wasn't until Genkai reminded them they were on a time limit, that they contacted the Spirit World Prince.

Botan sat on the couch across from the TV. She had entered Living World when she had heard of Hitori's disappearance. When she got there, she found Shizuru and Keiko at the temple, and they explained everything to her.

When the five had come back, they were all shocked to see Kurama carrying an unconscious, and much older, Hitori.

"Though, with her spirit energy rising, I would suggest that Genkai take the opportunity to train the girl, at least help her suppress her power. With energy like that she will become a target for all demons." Koenma had a point, with Hitori's energy continuing to rise every so often; she was as a beacon for trouble.

"Explain to me why she grew two feet, and now looks like she should be starting middle school." Yusuke demanded, looking confused as everyone else.

The girl in the other room did not look like her 6 year old self anymore, but more like a 10 year old. Her body had grown one and a half feet in the past six hours.

Koenma sighed, "I believe, that since her spirit energy was forced and not trained, her body is making up for it. To be able to hold her spirit energy, she would need the room or she could explode." That was an image no one wanted in their minds. "If she is not trained to suppress her energy, she will probably continue to grow, and age. She will need to be stabilized. Though, this is a rare, it has happened before." Koenma flipped over a page in his folder. "Hitori Tokaji: adopted daughter of Genkai. Parents: Kuni Tokaji and Hayato Tokaji, birthday May 7th, current age…11." Koenma's eyes widened slightly. "She aged so rapidly." He muttered.

"Poor Hitori," the door to the living area opened and Keiko walked in, closing it behind her. Everyone looked at her, some with worry in their eyes.

"How is she?" Genkai asked.

"She has a minor fever, but she keeps groaning in her sleep, and looks like she's in so much pain." Keiko told them.

"I believe she will be fine." Kurama reassured, "I feel as though her body is going through the naturel order of growing pains. Though, with the rapid change, her bones are trying to compensate for the quick growth. With some rest, and then some proper training, she will be just fine." He wasn't sure if he was trying to reasure himself, or everyone else, but he felt heavy.

"I guess it's true what they say." Yusuke laced his fingers behind his head, a serious look on his face.

"What is that, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, confused by everything so far. Without an explanation, he could follow only one side of the conversation.

Yusuke grinned, "When you have kids, the years fly by!"

Keiko walked up to him and smacked him over the head, "You shouldn't say stuff like that!"

"Dimwit,"

"Hn,"

"Yusuke!" Botan protested.

"Kid's gotta point." Shizuru agreed, puffing away on her cigarette.

"That's not funny Urameshi!" Kuwabara clenched a fist together in front of him, ready to punch the boy in the face.

Kurama sighed, a sweat drop running down his back.

"Yeah, yeah!" Yusuke rubbed the back of his head where Keiko had smacked him.

"What can you tell us about this Genso demon Hiei had encountered?" Kurama asked after Yusuke's horrible joke had passed.

"Genso is an illusion demon we let run around because he wasn't a threat. I guess we were wrong. He had never once been in a conflict in Human World or Demon World. I still have no current reports, or have any idea where he would be now. I will do my best to locate him." Koenma answered.

"I see." Kurama wasn't please with that answer, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Anyways, keep me updated on her progress. I have to make sure she stays stable, or we will have to find some other way to keep her spirit energy under control. Good luck." The screen went fuzzy after Koenma cut the connection, and Genkai turned the TV off.

They all sat in silence for a moment, all going through their own thoughts, "I guess, in the meantime, we should all get some rest." Kurama moved from his spot behind the couch and made his way to the door.

"Kurama," he stopped walking and turned his head to look behind him and made eye contact with Yusuke. "You alright buddy?"

"Yes, I am fine, just tired. Goodnight," He smiled lightly at his friends and proceeded to exit the room, heading down the hall. He had much to think about, and much to brood over. The last thing he heard from the living room, before moving out of earshot, was a concerned, 'I'm worried about Kurama.'

Stopping in front of Hitori's room, he opened the door gingerly and peered inside. The girl seemed to be sleeping soundly, but her body twitched every so often, and beads of sweat clung to her face and hair.

"She will be fine," Kurama didn't have to look to see Genkai standing beside him. "The others have decided to go home, after much complaint of course. Hiei has left the compound as well."

"It's for the best, I suppose." Kurama agreed.

"You need rest yourself; you also have other obligations in the morning." The reminder was all he needed before he closed the door.

"You are correct."

"Don't worry, mother hen, I will take care of her. I'm her Grandmother after all." A small smile crossed her face as she watched him turn to go to his room.

Kurama's smile was faint, but it wasn't forced. "Goodnight, Genkai, and thank you."

* * *

The temple was empty the next morning, except for Genkai who sat next to the sleeping girl's bed, sipping on a cup of tea. The girl's fever had gone down through the night, and her body had become less shaken. Her spirit energy had remained at a constant state, at least from what Genkai could tell, and her groans of pain had started to subside.

She wondered what could cause such a change in the body. She also wondered who would have known about Hitori's spirit awareness. Genkai had guessed it when she had turned five but it was small and almost unreadable.

"Huh?" Genkai looked down from her cup of tea and watched as Hitori's eyes fluttered open slowly.

As if in a mass confusion, Hitori sat up quickly with panic and fear in her eyes.

"Calm down child. You're safe." Genkai put her cup down and rested her hands on the girl's shoulders. Hitori was noticeably sore from the events the night before and let Genkai lay her back down on the bed.

"W-what happened?" Hitori's voice was raspy and dry. "I feel as if I fell off the roof and broke my whole body."

"Do you remember what happened?" Genkai asked, watching the girl cover her eyes with her hand, as if to keep the light from shining in.

"I…I was on this table, and there was this Doctor, and this other man there." Hitori uncovered her eyes, and squinted as if to try to remember. She talked quickly, and frantically. "I couldn't move, and then these bugs got on me, and they poked my wrists." Hitori brought her wrists up, but there were no marks where the insects had injected her. "They had something in them, and they put it inside me, and all I remember is pain. I just remember crying because of the pain." She glanced at Genkai. "I met demons. They are weird and violent." The word violent brought back the memory of her father, "and…my dad died."

Genkai listened as the girl explained herself, "Are you hungry?" Genkai asked, not wanting to push anything farther, the girl was already in hysterics. Hitori nodded in response and Genkai smiled, "Good, because as of today you will be training under me and you will need all the strength you can get." Genkai stood up and headed out of the room.

"Grandma?" Genkai turned around and saw Hitori sit up. "Why do my clothes not fit?"

Genkai sighed, "Let me get you some breakfast and a change of clothes, and then I will answer all your questions." Genkai left the room, leaving Hitori by herself.

Hitori lay back down, closing her eyes. "What happened to me?"

She fell asleep once again, visions of insects haunting her dreams.

* * *

Genkai prepared a small meal for Hitori, and was about done when a knock came from the front entrance. She sighed in frustration and left the kitchen.

"I don't buy Girl Scott cookies." Genkai's annoyed voices sounded after she had opened the front door. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the three teenage boys standing in front of her.

"You must be Master Genkai!" A blonde hurried to his knees and bowed to the great Master, the other two beside him bowing deeply.

"Who are you?" Genkai demanded her voice showing her impatience.

"Master Genkai, my name is Asato Kido; the two next to me are Yu Kaito, and Mitsunari Yanagisawa." He looked up at Genkai, who continued to look at him questionably. "We are here, because we have gained Psychic abilities and we have come to understand that you are a great psychic master." He paused to read the old womans face, though it still only showed question.

The three spoke in unison, their voices begging, "Will you help us, please?"

* * *

 **I hope it was good! I had writers block for a little bit, so I couldn't get this chapter out faster. I thought I was going to have more fights, but I really can't do them well, so I didn't want to fill this chapter with horrible writing.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and I would like if you could leave a review to let me know how I did, and if you are still enjoying this story!**

 **Thank you everyone for all the reviews and support you have given me! You give me the motivation to keep going!**

 **Also, if you were wondering, I am moving into the Chapter Black Arch! Hope no one was confused!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Happy reading! ;3**


	16. Chapter 16

With the words that Koenma had spoken to her a few weeks ago, Genkai was sure the three boys standing in front of her had to be the result forming in human world. Though she hadn't seen many, she had seen a few Demon Insects in town, flying around and landing on unsuspecting victims.

She stared down at the boys in her court yard. Many other new psychics had come to her in the last month, seeking answers to the many questions they had. It was only now she found these ones would become useful to her. Their spirit energy wasn't high, but she could tell by their eyes that they had motivation and passion. They could be useful.

"Come in, we have much to discuss it seems." She turned and walked back into the compound, listening as the three boys respectively take off their shoes and close the door behind them.

As she heard the door behind them shut she continued to walk down the hall. The three sets of footsteps behind her reassured her that they were still behind her. Sliding open the living room door, she stepped in. "Take a seat, I'll be back in a moment and then we will talk."

"Thank you, Master Genkai." The three bowed in respect and took a spot around the table, trying to become more comfortable then they really were. She could tell she made them nervous, and that pleased her.

Closing the door once again, she headed to the kitchen and grabbed the tray holding Hitori's breakfast and the girl's new change of clothes. She figured that Hitori would fit in one of her old training outfits. It was the best she could do on such short notice.

Heading down the hall, she knocked on the door lightly. When she heard no response from the other side, she slide the door open and saw the girl sleeping once again. The girl's energy was stable, for now, but seemed to have a lot of pressure on it. It was as if her body was trying to fight against the constant rise of power. If nothing was done, it could become a problem.

Walking around the bed, she set the tray by the girl's bedside, and set the clothes next to the tray. Sitting on her knees, she lightly shook the girl. It was strange for her to act so gingerly, but with everything Hitori had gone through Genkai couldn't bring herself to be aggressive. Not yet anyways.

"Hmm?" Hitori's eyes opened, and she looked up at Genkai, her eye lids half open. "Am I late for school?" Her voice was groggy.

Genkai merely chuckled, "It's time to get up, but not for school." School was the last thing this girl needed to think about, especially since she couldn't go back to the school she had attended, it just wasn't possible now. Hitori would now have to concentrate on her own Spirit powers, and control them. She would need to learn how to harness her power and use them to her advantage.

Standing up Genkai headed to the door and turned back around before leaving, watching the young girl sit up and smack her dry lips.

Hitori rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, "Are we going somewhere?" she asked, confused. The light from the window was bright and blinding, and she couldn't figure out why she was up later then she should be. The day before hadn't sunk back in yet.

Genkai only turned back to the door and slide it open. "Eat, shower, and get changed. I'll be in the living room when you are done." She exited the room, closing the door behind her, and headed back to where she left those three boys.

Hitori blinked a few time as she stared at the closed door. Her head was pounding and she couldn't seem to focus on anything. A puzzling expression fell over her face as she glanced over at the food and the clothing next to her bed. The clothing was a red and blue training uniform, one similar to what Genkai normally wore.

Blinking a couple more times, and giving out a massive yawn, she picked up the tray of food and set it down on her lap. She almost drooled at the smell of the porridge and tea; she hadn't realized how hungry she really was. Picking up her spoon, she shoveled the food down quickly, and sipped at her tea. The pounding still existed in her head, but it was more of a pressure now.

"Maybe a shower will make me feel better?" She spoke to herself. She had been told that by Kurama many times when she would get a little sick. So maybe it was time for her to do it without being told to.

Standing up, she put the tray on her dresser and pulled out some fresh underwear. Lucky for her, those still fit her. Walking to her new set of clothes by her bed, she picked it up, walked out of the room, and headed down the hall towards the shower. She wouldn't take long; she wanted to know what Genkai was up to.

When she entered the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and looked at herself over in the full length mirror on the door. Her shirt and shorts were tight on her slim figure, her legs were longer then she remembered, and the small lumps protruding from her chest hadn't been there the day before. She touched her hair gingerly, the waist length throwing her for a loop. Her look reminded her of the big kids that attended the Junior High next door to her Elementary School.

Staring at her face in the mirror, she started to make faces, scrunching her face together and moving her lips around in an odd way. It made her laugh and she turned away, satisfied by the random hype that was overcoming her. She hurried and jumped into the shower; enjoy the warm feeling coursing over her body.

Hitori didn't stay in long, and hurried to get out, drying herself off and changing into her clean clothes. She did feel better after the shower, but the pressure from before still lingered in her head, and she wondered why it felt so…'swirly'. She wasn't sure if that was the right word for it, but it almost made her feel dizzy. It also made her vision a little blurry.

Picking up her dirty clothes, she started out of the bathroom. Before she could do so, she looked herself over in the mirror once more, eyed the outfit on her. It was a bit loose, but it still fit. A smile crossed her face as she left the bathroom and went back to her room. She put her clothes in a hamper and took a brush off of her dresser.

Hitori thought it strange that she didn't have to struggle to see over the top of her dresser. She could see at least half of her body in the mirror, and it made brushing her hair easier.

Taking a hair tie off the dresser, she frowned. Kurama usually put up her hair, and she wasn't sure if she could do it well. Taking the band, she put it around her wrist and brushed her hair upward, and tightened her grip on the long hair. She did her best, but a few strands fell to the side of her face, and her hair was pulled up in a side ponytail.

"Yep, that's good!" Hitori thought it looked okay, though if Kurama had seen it, he would have fixed it right away. It wasn't bad looking, and it was kind of cute, but it wasn't how it was supposed to be.

She saluted herself in the mirror and ran out the room, down the hall and into the living room. Though, when she got there no one was around. "Grandma?" She called out, confused by the lack of a attendance in the room. Genkai had told her to meet her here, right?

Hearing something from outside, she opened the door the lead out and she looked confused as she watched her Grandma talking with three strange boys. Blinking away the blurriness that came over her vision, she stared at the boys. It didn't take long for her to notice that one of them had the same school uniform that Kurama had.

Staying by the door, she watched quietly as she gave them instruction, Genkai's arms laced behind her back. "…and you." Hitori jumped when Genkai's voice spoke up, and her head had darted towards Hitori. "Come here." Genkai's voice was ruff and hard, but her eyes showed the gentleness her voice didn't carry.

Hitori, with her bare feet, ran out to her Grandma. They were about the same height now and it really left her mind jumbled.

"This is my granddaughter; she will be in attendance today. While we wait, I will train her in your territory." Hitori's eyes were wide with confusion; she was confused what her Grandma was even saying. "If you have any questions, speak them now kid."

Hitori's mouth didn't hesitate to speak, for her child like mind was still pretty fresh, "Training for what? Where are we going? Why am I tall?" Her words were fast, but not unheard.

Genkai put a finger on Hitori's forehead and pushed lightly, "What do you feel?"

"Fingernails," Hitori blurted out.

Genkai glared at her, "No, dimwit," She said at the thought of calling Hitori that, she really had been watching Yusuke. "What do you feel inside of you?"

Hitori's mind wondered to the compression that was built up behind her eyes, "a headache?" She asked.

Genkai sighed, "No, not a headache and not a fingernail, behind your eyes you are feeling pressure, correct?" Genkai removed her finger from Hitori's forehead as the girl nodded. "That pressure is what we call, Impacted Spirit Energy. Since you have no clue how to even harness the energy, it's building up right there and causing your vision to look blurry, correct?" Hitori nodded again, her eyes becoming questioning.

"So, she is the one I've been feeling for a while?" A blonde boy asked, making Hitori look up curiously at him.

Genkai only nodded, "Her spirit energy is raw and very noticeable at the moment. My goal is to have her harness it as soon as possible and teach her to tone it down a notch. Maybe then I can teach her how to use her energy for her own gain, but for now we will work on the basics."

"Who are you?" Hitori pointed at the blonde, not unrestrained Genkai's explanation. The boy only smiled.

"My name is Asato Kido." He nodded his head to her lightly.

Moving her finger she pointed to another boy with up right violet hair. "I'm Mitsunari Yanagisawa." He told her, his voice a little bored.

The girl was unfazed by his boredom as she pointed at the last boy, the one with the same uniform as her Kurama. "I'm Yu Kaito; it's nice to meet you." He bowed his head and Hitori grinned, satisfied.

"My names Hitori, I'm 5" She said happily, holding out her hand to show 5 fingers.

The boys looked confused, eyeing the girl questionably and then looking at Genkai who only sighed.

"I will explain later, you go ahead, and I will be there after a while. Good luck, and don't fail me."

The three boys bowed, "We will not let you down, Master Genkai!" The blonde, Kido, announced proudly before the three headed down the temple stairs, heading back into town.

Hitori waved, "BYE!" she called out a joyful smile on her face. She loved new people!

"Come, Child." Hitori turned around and watched as Genkai strolled over to a room she hadn't been in before. Walking after the woman, she followed her inside the room.

"Where we going?"

Genkai started lighting candles, letting Hitori see the giant statue that stood against the wall opposite the door, "What's all of this?" Hitori asked, cocking her head to the side as she looked around in curiosity, her hair tickling her neck. She hadn't put it up well at all.

"Come here Hitori, and sit down." Genkai demanded gruffly. Hitori complied and skipped to one of the pillows in the middle of the room, sitting on her knees atop the comfy pillow. She watched as Genkai took a seat on top of the empty pillow in front of her, the older woman crossing her legs.

"Hitori, I'm going to blunt, so listen to me. You understand what I'm asking, correct?" Genkai seemed serious, and Hitori knew that was her 'you'll get in trouble face if you don't behave,' type face.

Hitori nodded, "Yes ma'am." She gulped the sound echoing in her ears.

"You act as if yesterday never happened, and I feel as if you have thrown it over your shoulder like a bad dream," Hitori thought back to yesterday, about the bugs, and the men, and her dad…her eyebrows furrowed. "I hate to bring you out of your peace, but that happened, and I need you to remember that.

"There are bad people in this world, Child, and those people did a horrible thing to you, but I don't think you fully understand what truly happened." Hitori shook her head as she listened, her lips turned into a frown, her vision becoming blurry from the pressure behind her head.

Genkai sighed. "I will never know exactly what those people put in you or why. You were injected with something that caused your spirit energy to release drastically. You're body was having a difficult time handling this spirit energy, and your body helped with that." Genkai watched Hitori squint her eyes at her in concentration. She would need to slow down.

"Hitori, to put it simply you are no longer 5 years old, you are now 11 years old. The power that was unleashed was too powerful for you, so to help; you're body aged and grew in order to accept the spirit energy released. Do you understand?" Genkai was hoping this little girl was getting what she was saying. Hitori still looked confused.

Genkai was about to continue, but Hitori's words broke the silence that had formed, "So, I'm an 11 year old big kid now?" she asked.

"Yes, basically," Genkai nodded, was that really all this girl got out of this whole conversation?

Hitori's lips pursed together in she looked as if she were debating something. "So…" She grinned at Genkai, "I'm almost as old as daddy?" She asked.

"Daddy?" Genkai asked with her eyebrows raised, a frown crossing her lips. Hayato wasn't close to her age one bit.

"You know, Kurama!" Hitori grinned and stood up, excitement taking over her.

Genkai smiled, it was basically that way. She was surprised the girl could call Kurama her father so quickly, especially after her real father's death. "Yes, almost,"

"YAY!" Hitori jumped up and down, "Maybe we can go to the same school?!" Hitori sat back down on the pillow and looked Genkai straight in the eyes.

"Probably not," Hitori fell off of her pillow and a sigh popped out of her mouth.

"Awe, I wanted to go to school with him." She whined.

"Sit up, we have a few hours before the plan executes, and I need you to grasp the situation." Genkai placed her hands in her lap. "This is a warning; you will be a big girl and answer my questions. You understand? If you don't then you will have to clean all the floors."

Hitori sat back up and crossed her legs quickly, placing her hands in her lap. She knew Genkai was serious with her threat, and she didn't want to clean the floors!

Genkai reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace. On the silver chain was a red ruby. "Put this on," she told the girl, handing the girl the necklace.

"It's not my birthday." Hitori took the necklace in her hand and stared at the beauty of the stone. "What is it for?" She question.

"You will wear this at all times. Put it on, and I will explain."

Hitori slipped the jewelry over her head, and once she did the pressure in her head dwindled into a small throb, and the blur in her vision subsided. She touched the spot in between her eyes and looked up at Genkai, "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Good," Genkai smiled, "It's called a Supiritto wa Yokusei Shimasu *, you will wear this where ever you go to protect yourself and everyone else around you. With this, your spirit energy will stay relaxed and contained. Though, it has it consequences if you do not train your spirit energy before taking it off. It could kill you."

Hitori's eyes widened at the sound of death, "What?!"

"Don't worry, since I know you won't take it off and be a stupid girl, you won't have to die." Genkai smirked at the girls shocked face, "you understand?"

Hitori placed a hand on the pendent and nodded, her bottom lip pointing outward in a pout.

Genkai's eyes darkened and her lips turned into a frown. "Now, I want you to let any reservations you have about yesterday go and talk to me seriously. A real lady will look me in the eye and tell me the truth."

Hitori's eyes perked at the sound of 'lady' and she sat up straight, looking her Grandmother in the eye. The seriousness that washed over Genkai was slightly scary, and she had never seen her so serious before. Even when watching her train with everyone else, she hadn't looked this dark and scary. "Yes, ma'am."

"You're father, Hayato, died yesterday, but you do not seem to have any remorse for the loss of his life. Why?" Genkai watched the girl's eyes flash sadness, but the girl never looked away.

"I…" Hitori hesitated for a moment, her eyes darting around as she thought, but the she looked back at Genkai. "I'm sad, but I don't feel like crying for him. He was mean to me when I was with him, and I always hurt." She sighed. "He didn't deserve to die, but I don't think it matters." Her eyes glossed over and tears formed at the corner of her eyes, "he sold me."

Genkai sighed, "Did you love him as your family?" she wondered.

Hitori shook her head, "No, he scared me."

Genkai nodded; if that was the truth then at least she was honest. For a human child she felt as though it was a bit harsh to think that way about her own biological father, but if that was how she felt Genkai couldn't change her mind. At least the little girl understood the concept of death.

"You are all my family!" Hitori grinned at Genkai which sent the old woman out of her thoughts.

"Yes," Genkai nodded and smiled at the girl.

"What now?" Hitori asked, becoming antsy in her seat.

Genkai stood up, "I was going to start your training, but we shall wait till we get into town, but let me warn you now. Are you listening?"

Hitori was playing with her ponytail, her head tilted down as she played with it. Looking up at her Grandmother, she stood up herself and nodded. "Yes, ma'am, I'm listening!"

"I will not go easy on you. You've seen my training with Yusuke, and you know I do not hold back."

"You're scary!" Hitori admitted.

"Precisely, and I will not go easy on you either. You will pay attention and do everything I say and always focus on the task I have given you. I will not tolerate laziness and playfulness. When you train with me you will mind and behave like the mature child I know you can be. Do you understand!?" Genkai's voice had raised, the point coming across quickly and sufficiently.

Hitori thought about the training she watched Yusuke go through with Genkai and she pressed her fingers together nervously. She would have to go through that too? She didn't know if she would be capable of doing so, but if Genkai said she had to do it, she would do it! "Yes ma'am!"

Genkai smiled, "Good, now let's go find you some shoes. We have some place to be."

 **Later at School**

Kurama held a book out in front of him, his eyes dancing across the page. Though, as he read the words, he didn't register what they were saying. His mind was elsewhere, and more specifically at Genkai's. His mind was worried about Hitori, and how she had recovered through the night. Before he had left early that morning, he had checked on Hitori's sleeping form and noticed her fever had gone down. She had seemed to have found a peaceful sleep.

Genkai had insisted that Kurama leave for school, but Kurama objected with much force. However, Genkai pointed out that him missing school would not have a positive effect on Hitori, but possibly a negative one. She was impressionable after all.

The worry started to disappear from his mind and he started to concentrate on the book in his hand. There was no need to worry, and he shouldn't let his school life suffer for no reason.

"Hey, good job on that test, you got first place again! Pretty exciting, isn't it?" Kurama didn't turn away from his book, only smiled as he heard two girls approach his seat. He could see them from his peripheral, noticing a brunette and a blonde from his class. Sadly, he could not remember their names.

"Yes, it seems fortune has been my friend." He told them, his eyes continuing to scan the words on the pages.

"Gosh, Shuichi, you don't have to act like it's no big deal. Your embarrassed, is that it?" The brunette spoke.

Kurama let out a soft laugh. He did not want to be rude to the girls, so he look away from his book and at the two, "You know me well."

The brunette began to speak again, but Kurama stopped listening. His face scrunched up with shock as he noticed a bug, resembling the Makai Insect on the blondes' shoulder. How was this possible? His face became relaxed once more, no one noticing his shocked expression.

"Who is that?" Kurama pointed passed them, "at the door?" he asked.

While the two girls were distracted, he quickly grabbed the bug off of the girls shoulder, squashing it in his hand. Though, his face only resumed its soft smile, a confused look playing across his features.

"There's no one there." The blonde spoke, the two girls looking back towards Kurama. "Hey, you're pulling our legs!" the blonde blushed happily, and laughed.

"That was a joke right?" The brunette asked simultaneously, a blush not escaping Kurama's eyes.

"Sorry, must be my imagination." Kurama's eyes showed much apology towards the girls.

"So, wanna do something after school?" The blonde asked. Both the girls looked nervous, obviously having ulterior motives to come congratulate him about the test.

Kurama looked back towards his book, and declined. "Actually, I do need to finish this book first."

"Sure, we understand!" The brunette sounded understanding, but she also looked disappointed. "Maybe we'll chat after you're done?"

Kurama gave them a side glance and tilted his head slightly, "Mm-hmmm." It wasn't a yes, or a no, or a maybe. Though, his look sent the girls on edge and they giggled happily to each other before running out of the class room. He sure was the lady killer.

With the girls out of sight, he put his forgotten book to the side and lifted up his fisted hand. He opened his fist to reveal the many pieces of the insect on his palm, _'This species?_ ' he thought carefully, _'Yes, the distant cousin of the Makai the Saint Beasts employed. Fortunately I was able to remove it from her before it had its effect.'_ The insect disappeared from his palm, and Kurama looked out the window, a serious and disturbed look in his eye. _'This does not bode well.'_ His thoughts wondered to the Spirit World.

' _I wonder if Koenma knows…'_

 ***Spirit Restrain**

 **YAY! I finished!**

 **Thank you everyone for your critiques on my story, they help a lot, and I hope I did well with this chapter as well! Thank you all for the favorites and following as well, that makes me feel wonderful!**

 **Anyways, keep reviewing, and keep letting me know how I'm doing!**

 **Happy Reading! :3**


End file.
